My Gorgeous Senior, Love Me!
by Squishysoo
Summary: Oh Sehun si cupu belah tengah naksir kakak kelasnya, dan dia akan merebut rusa kecilnya itu dari ratusan pengggemar populer yang bertampang model. Apapun caranya!/Kim Jongin itu tampan, tinggi, jago dance. Dia kandidat kuat idola sekolah, andaikan sifatnya tidak terlampau canggung. Apa jadinya jika dia menyukai Do Kyungsoo, kakak kelasnya yang sama canggungnya? Well, awkward.
1. Chapter 1: Oh!

Seorang siswa bermasker korban ledekan seantero SM High School, tertarik pada kakak kelas manis nan populer incaran para gadis dan seme sejagat. Ya, Oh Sehun si cupu belah tengah naksir Xi Luhan si _the most wanted boy_. Dengan bermodalkan tampang tertutup perban plus kacamata bundar dan imejkorban _bully, _Sehun akan merebut rusa kecilnya dari ratusan pengggemar populer yang bertampang model. Apapun caranya!

.

Kim Jongin itu tampan, tinggi, jago _dance_. Dia kandidat kuat idola sekolah, andaikan sifat dan kelakauannya tidak terlampau _awkward_. Entah takdir sedang iseng atau apa, dia mengalami _love at the first sight _pada seorang kakak kelas imut, bersuara indah, pintar, pokoknya kandidat kuat idola sekolah—sayang sifatnya tidak jauh dari Jongin. Apa jadinya jika mereka saling suka, tapi terlalu malu dan, tentu, _awkward_?

.

**I don't own EXO or any groups mentioned here, okay? They belong to themselves.**

**Watch out! Contains BL, EXOfficial pairs, OOC, AU ,and gajeness. Beresiko menyebabkan kanker otak dan buta permanen, don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**My Gorgeous Senior, Love Me!**

**Chapter 1: Oh!**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sehun belajar di SM-HS.

Setelah melewati tiga hari penggambaran neraka yang disebut Masa Orientasi Siswa, Oh Sehun—_finally_—dapat menginjakkan kakinya dengan tenang di area sekoah ini. Bukan sebagai calon murid culun yang senantiasa memasang ekspresi takut disembelih tiap kali melihat sosok kakak kelas, melainkan sebagai siswa resmi yang memakai jas berlambang sekolah—meski masih memasang tampang takut disembelih jika melihat senior sadis sang algojo masa-masa MOS. Yah, tapi setidaknya ada rasa bangga yang terselip di tiap langkah kakinya sekarang.

Sehun mengangkat kacamata minusnya dengan jari telunjuk, tanda dia sedang _excited _dan penuh semangat. Meski luka-luka di wajahnya yang tertutup kain kassa dan kapas akan terasa perih bila dia memasang ekspresi berlebihan, Sehun tetap nekat memasang senyum lebar dengan sorot mata yang berbinar-binar.

Luka-luka?

Ya, sekitar dua hari sebelum MOS, Sehun mengalami kecelakaan yang hampir merenggut nyawanya. Saat sedang mengendarai sepeda menuju supermarket, dia tertabrak dua mobil sekaligus sampai terpental beberapa meter. Tubuhnya memar sana-sini tak lupa dengan belasan luka lecet yang berdarah cukup banyak dan luka di lengan kiri atas yang perlu dijahit. Wajahnya terkena potongan besi tajam dari pagar rumah penduduk, alhasil dia harus rela memakai kain kassa dan kapas tadi yang menutupi wajahnya dari tulang baji hingga dagu. Beruntung tak ada luka dalam atau luka parah lainnya, dia masih bisa beraktifitas meski masih agak tersiksa saat berjalan.

Padahal saat SMP dia sudah cukup bersabar menerima ledekan tentang model rambut pirang belah tengahnya (FYI, SM-HS membebaskan muridnya berpenampilan apapun, maklum, ini adalah SMA seni). Belum ditambah kacamata bundar yang enggak banget, behel bening, kulit pucatnya yang bisa membuat mayat iri, tak lupa sifatnya yang manja dan agak cengeng. Saat SMA sekarang, dia bahkan harus menahan ledekan berlipat tentang tubuhnya yang penuh luka dan wajahnya yang kembaran dengan mumi. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga, culun kuadrat.

Mungkin bulan depan wajahnya akan dijadikan bahan membuat _meme_, menggantikan si populer Bryan dengan senyum a la siswa terbelakang yang bikin ilfil.

Sebenarnya Sehun itu tampan, sangat malah. Tak dapat dipungkiri banyak siswi yang suka padanya. Tapi mereka tidak ada yang gamblang menunjukan rasa sukanya, malas juga jika punya pacar setengah culun begitu. Mereka kompak mundur teratur. Sehun sebenarnya punya lumayan banyak teman, tapi seluruhnya laki-laki—ya iyalah, laki-laki itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan penampilan Sehun.

Sehun berkali-kali dihadiahi tatapan merendahkan dari murid lain yang ada di sekitarnya. Maklum, sekolah ini tergolong elit, tak heran jika kau akan memiliki teman sekelas calon pewaris perusahaan—atau malah sudah mewarisi. Makanya, maklumi saja kalau mata mereka agak sensi dengan hal-hal yang merusak pemandangan—tak terkecuali Sehun yang sudah bisa dikategorikan sebagai gulungan kapas berjalan. Lama-kelamaan pemuda pucat ini terbakar rasa muak, hal ini ditunjukkan dengan menambah kecepatan berjalan dan kepalanya yang tertunduk dalam. Persetan dengan luka di kakinya, Sehun muak dan ingin kabur.

Sehun terus berjalan, sampai akhirnya dia tiba di depan gedung kelas. Parahnya, keadaan di sini sama sekali tak membaik—memburuk malah. Jika sebelumnya orang-orang hanya membicarakannya dengan volume pelan dan sembunyi-sembunyi, keadaan di sini berbanding terbalik. Sehun dapat mendengar dengan jelas—silakan garis bawahi—tiap perkataan penuh ejekan yang ditujukan padanya.

Benar-benar, dari luarnya saja bagus—padahal etikanya minus. Memangnya sopan membicarakan keburukan orang sebegitu eksplisitnya?

Sehun melihat kerumunan orang di dekat lemari penuh piala dan penghargaan. Sehun berjalan ke arah kerumunan orang itu, tapi ia berhenti beberapa langkah di belakang mereka. Mereka sedang mengerubungi papan pengumuman sekolah. Di papan tersebut, ada belasan kertas berisi deretan nama yang disusun rapi. Meski mata Sehun sudah tidak terlalu normal, dia masih mampu membaca tulisan yang tertera di sana. Daftar kelas bimbingan belajar untuk murid tahun akhir—bukan urusannya.

Sehun berbalik, dia mulai berjalan cuek ke arah tangga. Baiklah, bohong jika dibilang dia sepenuhnya cuek—dia gelisah setengah mati sekarang. Bagaimana keadaan kelasnya nanti? Apakah gurunya baik hati? Apakah teman-temannya ramah?

_Well_, untuk urusan guru baik hati mungkin masih bisa terwujud, tapi teman ramah? Haha, lihat saja nanti. Yang jelas dia pesimis teman sekelasnya nanti ada yang akan mendekatinya, si belah tengah pendiam yang duduk di pojokkan terbelakang.

Sehun menghela napas, sementara tanpa sadar dia menubruk salah satu siswi senior yang sedang terkikik genit dengan temannya.

"Aw! Idih, siapa itu? Dasar, jalan tak pakai mata."

"Duh, dia pasti tak melihatmu tadi! Wajahnya aja tertutup tisu begitu. Gulungan tisuu..."

Sabar.

**.**

**.**

Sehun menghempaskan diri di bangku kayu perpustakaan. Kepalanya nyut-nyutan, stres! Jika baru setengah hari pertama sudah begini, bagaimana nasibnya di tahun-tahun mendatang? Bisa-bisa dia turun sekilo tiap bulan karena beban batin! Oh, maaf bila dia terdengar melankolis, dia benar-benar-benar capek sekarang. Jam bahkan belum sempat berdentang dua kali, tapi Sehun merasa seperti sudah bekerja puluhan jam.

Aduh, dia terdengar makin melankolis? Bodo amat!

Karena hari ini baru hari pertama—yeah, hari pertama yang serasa ratusan hari baginya—mulai pukul satu hingga pukul empat nanti _free time _bagi semua kelas, tak terkecuali senior. Para murid diperbolehkan beraktifitas bebas di manapun, kecuali kantin dan _dormitory_. Yep, ini adalah sekolah berasrama!

Perpustakaan luas ini sangat sepi, hanya ada dua karyawati paruh baya yang menjaga di dekat pintu masuk. Rasa-rasanya jika tetap sepi seperti ini, Sehun bisa membayangkan akan ada _sadako _yang muncul dari balik rak buku di depannya.

Sehun tertawa sendiri atas khayalannya. Pertama, sekarang masih siang bolong. Kedua, s_adako _itu biasanya hanya ada di kamar mandi wanita dan sumur. Sehun harus mengurangi konsumsi film horor Jepang mulai sekarang.

'_Sepertinya hanya aku satu-satunya murid yang memilih perpustakaan untuk menghabiskan _freetime_,_' Batin Sehun agak miris. Wajar saja sebenarnya, para murid pasti lebih memilih tetap tinggal di kelas dan mengobrol dengan teman. Jika memang ke luar kelas, paling yang akan mereka kunjungi adalah ruang seni dan musik atau lapangan olahraga.

Teman-teman sekelas Sehun tadi mayoritas memilih untuk tinggal di kelas dan bermain. _Truth or Dare_, permainan klasik yang faktanya dapat membuat orang saling mengenal dengan mudah. Permainan yang dimainkan seluruh teman sekelasnya—minus Sehun, tentu. Sebenarnya ada satu orang yang mengajak Sehun untuk berpartisipasi, kalau tak salah namanya Tao. Untunglah, dia cukup ramah. Tapi Sehun menolak tawaran mereka dengan dalih sedang tidak _mood_, untung lagi, dia mengerti dan pergi dengan senyum. Baiknya.

Sehun jadi senyum-senyum sendiri jika mengingat Tao. Nama teman pertama yang dia dengar hari ini—setelah nama para guru, tentu. Mungkin mereka bisa berteman.

Sehun mulai membolak-balik halaman buku yang tadi dia ambil sebelum duduk, tapi sama sekali tak membacanya. Dia malah bernyanyi kecil, "'_Cause all~ I need, is a beauty and a beat..._"

Dia suka Justin Bieber, oke? _Don't judge him_.

"_...who can make my life complete~"_

Sehun mendongak seketika. Barusan ada yang meneruskan lagu yang dia ucapkan. Matanya membelalak saat mendapati sesosok siswa mungil berambut cokelat, muncul dari balik rak buku di depannya.

Oke, siswa imut-imut ini jelas bukan _sadako_. Sehun terkikik sendiri dalam hati.

"Kau... sukalagu itu?" Sehun tersenyum kecil sambil bertanya. Sehun tak akan kaget bila si manis ini akan pergi saat melihat wajah penuh tisunya. Yang mengagetkan adalah, dia tidak kabur.

"Ya, lagunya enak didengar," Sehun dan siswa itu sama-sama terkekeh, entah karena apa. Sehun menatap siswa di hadapannya itu lamat-lamat. Dia berpostur mungil dengan raut wajah yang lembut, cantik sekali. Rambut cokelatnya terlihat halus, mudah ditebak dari caranya bergoyang saat siswa itu bergerak. _Overall_, bisa dibilang pemuda itu kelewat manis untuk laki-laki tapi terlalu maskulin untuk perempuan. Tampan tapi cantik, apalagi mata rusanya yang berpijar jika terkena cahaya.

Tanpa disadari, jantung Sehun mulai berpacu lebih cepat.

Oh yeah, Sehun harus tahu siapa nama anak ini. Dilihat dari tubuhnya, paling-paling mereka seumuran—atau lebih muda? Bisa jadi dia anak _junior high _yang nyasar, atau mungkin anak SD yang meminjam baju SMA kakaknya. Entah. Anak itu paling hanya setinggi telinga Sehun, rasanya tidak mungkin jika dia lebih senior atau apa.

Oke, kesan pertama adalah segalanya. Sehun menyusun kata-kata terbaik yang dia bisa untuk berkomunikasi dengan anak ini. Mulai dari "Siapa namamu?" dan "Apakah kita sekelas?" hingga pertanyaan yang agak aneh seperti "Kenapa kau manis sekali?".

Sehun kembali memperhatikan anak itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Apakah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Ataukah anak itu yang pernah menemuinya, tapi Sehun tak memperhatikan?

Lama-kelamaan suasana hening ini makin tidak enak. Anak itu berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan.

"Ehm, _by the way_, namaku Xi Luhan. Tahun ketiga. Siapa namamu? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumya."

Sehun melongo sebentar. Anak manis ini, pemuda imut pendek ini, tahun _ketiga_? Dua tahun di atas Sehun? Jika sekarang Sehun baru menginjak 15 tahun, berarti anak itu sudah _17 tahun_?

_...damn_.

"_Hello_? Kau baik-baik saja?" Anak—salah, _pemuda _itu melambai-lambaikan tangan mungilnya di depan wajah Sehun. Bukannya sadar, Sehun justru makin bengong. An—pemu—ah, anak sajalah!—ini, dengan tangan yang jauh lebih kecil dari miliknya, senior? Sehun bahkan yakin dapat mematahkan tangan kurus itu sekali pegang! Lumayan berotot, sih, tapi—!

Ah, pasti anak ini hanya bercanda! Sehun mengulang-ulang pembelaan dalam hati. Masa' iya ada pemuda 17 tahun dengan tangan sekecil ranting? Bahkan Sehun yang baru 15 tahun sudah berotot. Parah, senior ini tidak pernah olahraga, apa?

Ditambah lagi, coba lihat tubuhnya yang ramping keterlaluan dan _baby face_-nya! Sehun berani bertaruh, perut anak itu pasti rata.

Terus, masa' ada orang yang sudah berusia 17 tahun, tapi tingginya masih di bawah 180 cm? Jangan-jangan dia tidak pernah minum susu! Tapi kalau dilihat dari kulitnya yang lembut tanpa cacat, pasti dia suka minum susu. Tapi...?

"Ah, eh... aku baik-baik saja. Terima kasih... Sunbae."

Bahkan memanggil anak itu dengan sebutan senior hampir membuat Sehun tersedak.

Anak itu mengernyit sebentar. Sepertinya Sehun bukan satu-satunya pihak yang terkejut dengan fakta mencenangkan tadi. Sambil menyeringai miring, anak itu berkata, "Hah? Kukira kau yang senior. Aku bahkan sempat mengira kau anak kuliahan atau alumni yang pakai seragam sini."

Sehun tertawa garing. "Haha, tidak. Aku baru masuk hari ini, Sunbae. Namaku Sehun. Oh Sehun. Salam kenal... Luhan-sunbaenim."

"Ah, ne~" Luhan tersenyum manis. "Salam kenal. Sehun-ah!"

**.**

**.**

Seorang remaja lelaki menapaki jalan besar menuju deretan gedung bergaya modern. Jas hitamnya ia biarkan terbuka, berkebalikan dengan kemeja putih yang terkancing juga dasi bergaris-garisnya yang tersemat rapih. Di jasnya terdapat sebuah _badge _yang terlihat jelas dari jarak jauh sekalipun, logo sekolahnya yang kini bisa ia bangga-banggakan. SM-HS.

Kim Jongin, itulah nama siswa baru yang sedari tadi kita perbincangkan. Pemuda 15 tahun itu terlihat sangat bersemangat memasuki babak baru kehidupannya, sekolah menengah atas. Pernah dengar kalimat "SMA adalah masa yang paling menyenangkan"? Karena itulah dia sungguh _excited_ menjalaninya

Bisa bersekolah di sini bukanlah hal mudah, dia harus melalui dua tahap tes; tertulis dan lisan. Jika untuk tes tertulis, sama sekali tidak ada kendala baginya, begitu pula tes lisan. Dia mendapat nilai A di kedua tes tadi. Yang menjadi masalah adalah, dia bukanlah satu-satunya orang yang hendak menuntut ilmu di sana. Ada ratusan orang yang berlomba-lomba memperebutkan 200 bangku sekolah ini. Yah, meski berkat kecerdasannya yang memang di atas rata-rata, dia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Dan lagi bisa ada di sini pada hari pertama belajar juga membutuhkan banyak usaha. Tiga hari sebelum hari ini, semua murid baru harus melalui masa orientasi yang sulitnya ampun-ampunan. Mengaduk-aduk sampah demi mencari cincin milik senior, sampai didandani sedemikian rupa. Bayangkan, rambut pirang-hitam Jongin dikepang banyak dan diikat dengan tali berwarna _shocking pink_. Pokoknya repot.

Jongin melirik jam tangan hitamnya, masih pukul setengah tujuh kurang. Dirinya terlalu bersemangat pagi tadi, hingga dia melewatkan ritual makan pagi bersama keluarganya dan malah menghabiskan roti isi sambil berjalan menuju halte bis—benar-benar cara makan yang tidak sehat. Padahal hari itu bisa dibilang terakhir kalinya dia makan di rumah, karena setelah ini dia harus pindah ke asrama.

Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia melihat kerumunan siswa-siswi. Penasaran, ia menghampirinya dengan langkah setengah berlari. Ternyata belasan murid itu tengah melihat beberapa lembar kertas yang ditempel di papan pengumuman. Dikarenakan jaraknya yang terlalu jauh dari papan pengumuman itu dan matanya yang sudah tidak normal alias minus, dia sama sekali tidak bisa membaca apa-apa saja yang tertulis di sana. Tulisan itu bagai titik-titik kecil dengan spasi tak beraturan baginya. Jongin terlalu malas untuk mengambil kacamatanya di dalam tas.

"Permisi, itu tulisan apa, ya?"

"Oh, itu daftar murid yang lulus tes masuk tahun ini. Apa kau siswa baru juga?" Jawab siswa bermata panda yang tadi ditanyai Jongin, dia tersenyum ramah. Padahal wajahnya lumayan sangar, belum ditambah tinggi badan di atas rata-rata dan anting-anting di telinganya, tapi sepertinya siswa ini sangat baik.

"Oh, iya. Namaku Kim Jongin. Kau?"

"Huang Zitao, panggil saja Tao. Salam kenal, Jongin," Siswa bernama Tao itu membungkuk sedikit, tak lupa disertai senyuman rada malu-malu yang sedari tadi terpasang di wajahnya. Jongin balas tersenyum. Dengan _awkward_.

"Kau... orang Cina?" tanya Jongin. Dengan _awkward_.

"Iya, Bahasa Korea-ku aneh, ya?" Tao terkekeh kecil. "Aku baru pindah tahun ini ke Seoul."

Jongin mengangguk. Dengan _awkward_.

Tao tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Kau kenapa, sih? Santai saja, apa wajahku sesangar itu? Sikapmu _awkward s_ekali."

Jongin tertawa garing. Dengan _awkward_.

...bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya?

Jongin itu dari luar memang keren. Dia bertampang _cool_, berkulit eksotis, tinggi, pokoknya _chicks magnet_. Belum ditambah kemampuan _dance _yang dia miliki, tiap gadis rela mengantri hanya untuk mendapat cengiran manisnya. Semasa SMP, dia bahkan punya _fanbase_—_sadly, it's not a joke_. Siapa yang tidak bakal terseret pesonanya?

Namun, Jongin itu pemalu. Berkebalikan dengan tampangnya yang jelas-jelas berteriak "_I'm a bad boy and you'll like it_". Intinya, dia itu selalu canggung jika bertemu orang lain, apalagi orang baru seperti Tao. Memang, kecanggungannya bukan halangan berat bagi para penggemarnya, jadi tetap saja tiap hari dia mendapat kedipan genit atau sapaan centil dari fans. Oke. Itu takdir.

"Jadi, Jongin? Kau di kelas apa?" tanya Tao, membuka pembicaraan. Sepertinya Tao juga tidak berminat melihat deretan tulisan di papan pengumuman itu. Tao berjalan santai menjauhi kerumunan, Jongin juga mengikuti langkah Tao dengan sama acuhnya.

"X-C" Jawab Jongin singkat, dengan suara agak pelas. Tao berhenti mendadak, dan wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Benarkah? Aku juga! Yay, ayo kita ke kelas," Tao kembali tersenyum polos, mirip anak anjing manis sehabis diberi makanan. Baik, itu perumpamaan yang aneh.

Jongin dan Tao berjalan ke arah gedung sekolah yang mulai ramai. Sesekali Jongin melirik selembar kertas yang ada di tangannya, denah ruangan. Sekolah ini terdiri dari empat lantai, dan luasnya juga tak usah diragukan. Bisa gawat kalau ia tersesat di tempat sebesar ini, mana ia juga belum terlalu mengerti suasana di sini.

Menurut denah di tangannya, kelasnya ada di lantai 4, itu artinya harus naik tangga berkali-kali. Sebenarnya _fine_-_fine _saja jikalau tangga yang akan mereka lewati itu sepi dan 'normal'. Masalahnya, sepanjang tangga itu sangat ramai, entah oleh teman seangkatannya atau murid senior. Bukan, Jongin bukan merasa risih pada tatapan tajam siswa-siswa senior yang terus menatapnya dari atas sampai bawah. Yang lebih membuatnya merinding adalah tatapan para siswi yang seakan ingin menelanjanginya saat itu juga. Tao terlihat sama risihnya dengan Jongin, mata pandanya bergulir sana-sini tanda dia sedang gugup parah.

Dan tiba-tiba telinga mereka ditulikan oleh jeritan ratusan desibel.

Mereka refleks menoleh, dan didapatinya kerumunan siswi-siswi yang sedang krasak-krusuk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk mereka berdua.

"Omona... mereka tampan banget, sih!"

"Kyaa~ Tampannya~"

"Ih! Bibirnya itu, lho..."

"Waa~! Aku tidak tahaan~"

Yah, itu hanya sekian dari segelintir jeritan lain yang membuat Jongin dan Tao risih mati-matian, tentu hanya dalam hati. Sebenarnya ini bukan kali pertamanya mendapat 'sambutan' seperti ini, saat di sekolahnya yang dulu juga Jongin adalah murid yang sangat populer dan banyak dipuja. Tapi tetap saja 'kan, Jongin masih murid baru, aneh juga jika sudah meraih sebegitu banyak penggemar yang kebanyakan justru dari golongan kakak kelas.

Tao tersenyum pada kerumunan itu, dan itu memperparah keadaan.

Entah kehabisan ide atau apa, Jongin ikut mengulas senyum malu-malu yang diobral gratis pada setiap orang di sana. Alhasil, siswi-siswi yang kegeeran karena mengira senyuman gratis mereka itu khusus untuknya malah makin menjerit. Dan karena itu pula, siswa-siswa yang ada di sana memasang mimik dongkol habis-habisan, tak lupa beserta umpatan-umpatan karena perhatian para siswi-siswi cantik nan centil langsung tersita pada Jongin dan Tao.

Dengan penuh perjuangan, akhirnya mereka sampai di lantai 4–capek juga mengulas senyum manis sepanjang tangga. Lantai 4 ini tidak terlalu ramai, Jongin bersyukur dalam hati. Jongin mulai mencari-cari ruang kelasnya, tetap ditemani si kertas denah yang setia.

Ruangan yang dicari sudah terlihat dari jauh, salah satu ruangan dengan pintu yang terbuka lebar. Dari luar, Jongin melihat sudah banyak murid-murid yang ada di dalamnya. Jika begini, paling-paling dia akan mendapat tempat duduk paling pojok belakang yang tak terlihat guru. Dan apa yang biasa dilakukan para murid yang duduk di tempat itu saat pelajaran? Yak, benar sekali. Tidur. Jongin sebenarnya sudah berencana seperti itu, tapi ini baru hari pertamanya, lho! Dia tidak mau _image-_nya terlanjur buruk di mata para guru, jadilah dia mengurungkan niatnya.

Tao memasuki kelas barunya lebih dulu dengan yakin. Hampir seluruh pasang mata langsung tertuju padanya, lantas dia mundur teratur.

"Kau duluan!" bisiknya pada Jongin.

"Tidak! Banyak sekali orang di dalam!"

"Hwaa, aku juga malu!"

Di lain sisi, para siswi di kelas itu memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan memuja, seakan mereka itu aktor _Hollywood _yang sedang naik daun. Atau anggota _boyband _baru.

Setelah main tarik-ulur, akhirnya mereka masuk bersamaan. Jongin hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar siulan menggoda yang dilemparkan salah satu _siswa _di sana pada Tao. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, Tao memang manis.

Mereka mendapat tempat duduk paling belakang pojok. Tidak apalah, yang penting di sekitarnya laki-laki semua, jadi dia tidak usah khawatir akan terganggu saat guru menjelaskan.

Tao malah merutuki nasibnya—siswa-siswa yang duduk di dekatnya tidak bisa berhenti menggodanya. Sabar, makanya kalau punya wajah jangan dibikin manis. Makanya kalau punya sifat jangan terlampau unyu.

Oke.

Bel berbunyi. Seluruh murid kembali ke tempatnya masing-masing dan duduk manis dalam diam, berkebalikan sekali dengan keadaan sebelumnya yang ramainya sanggup membuat pasar iri.

Pintu ruang kelas kembali terbuka. Di sana berdiri dengan anggunnya seorang wanita usia awal 20-an

"Nah, selamat pagi semuanya." Kata guru itu, disertai senyuman manis ber-_eye smile_ yang mampu membuat siapapun terpana sejenak. Seisi kelas menjawab sapaannya dengan semangat, dan disertai tatapan kagum bagi para siswa.

"Sebelumnya, _welcome to _SM-HS! Nama saya Stephanie Hwang," Tao tertawa kecil, dan bersenandung "Kita bersaudara~". "Saya adalah guru Bahasa Inggris kalian. _But, just call me _Ms. Tiffany, ok? Jangan Ms. Hwang, terkesan tidak akrab," Ms. Tiffany berkata ramah dengan senyum yang masih setia. Ckck, jika gurunya seperti ini, siapapun pasti akan belajar serius.

"Karena hari ini masih hari pertama, bagaimana kalau kita isi dengan perkenalan saja?"

Saat itu juga, suasana kelas gaduh kembali akibat murid-murid yang berteriak kegirangan. Setelahnya Ms. Tiffany menyuruh anak yang berada paling depan pojok kiri untuk berdiri dan memperkenalkan diri di depan, terus begitu sampai mencapai Jongin dan Tao yang ada di urutan terakhir.

Pelajaran itu berhasil dilalui Jongin dengan damai–tidak damai juga, karena saat dirinya memperkenalkan diri ataupun beberapa siswa lain yang bertampang di atas rata-rata, kelas jadi super gaduh dengan jerit-jeritan. Atau saat giliran Tao, Ms. Tiffany sampai mencubiti pipinya dan dengan semangat menjadikan Tao adik angkatnya. Oke.

**.**

**.**

Bunyi bel tanda istirahat berdentang keras. Murid-murid di kelas Jongin langsung mendesah lega, akhirnya mereka bisa terbebas dari belitan pelajaran geografi. Ternyata perkiraan para murid tentang 'Hanya ada perkenalan di hari pertama' salah total, buktinya si guru geografi langsung mengajarkan materi. Sudah tahu pelajaran itu materinya banyak, harusnya diajarkan dengan cara yang tidak membosankan. Tapi yang ini, dia hanya mengoceh panjang lebar dengan nada monoton. Bagaimana para murid tahan untuk tetap membuka mata? Beberapa dari mereka bahkan harus pergi ke toilet dulu untuk mencuci muka.

Yah, tinggalkan saja masa lalu tadi. Mari menyongsong masa depan yang–mudah-mudahan–indah nan cerah.

Siswa kelas itu sepakat bermain _Truth or Dare_, untuk mengenal teman masing-masing. Jongin menolak dengan halus ajakan teman-temannya untuk bergabung. Dia sedang ingin melihat-lihat gedung sekolah barunya ini.

Jongin pergi ke luar kelas. Jujur saja, dia sendiri tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana. Denah yang dipegangnya tadi pagi tertinggal di kelas, dan dia buta sama sekali dengan tempat ini. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa celingak-celinguk sambil berjalan tersendat-sendat di tengah koridor.

Beberapa siswa yang melihatnya harus mengangkat sebelah alis, heran dengan gerakannya yang mondar-mandir bak setrikaan sekaligus setengah kejang-kejang saking bingungnya harus ke mana.

Dia langsung jadi pusat perhatian, tapi Jongin sama sekali tidak sadar. Intinya, seluruh pasang mata menatapnya, bahkan orang-orang sampai menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak. Seorang guru bahkan sudah siap menelepon rumah sakit, takut-takut anak aneh itu terserang stroke. Jongin masih tidak sadar kalau dirinya diperhatikan.

Tiba-tiba, perhatian semua orang teralihkan dari Jongin.

Muncul seorang siswa bermata bulat dari balik persimpangan. Matanya bergulir sana-sini, kepalanya tak henti menengok ke segala arah. Dia jalan dengan pelan ke tengah koridor, kebingungan jelas terlihat di wajahnya. Keseluruhan, keberadaannya benar-benar berkata, "Aku siapa? Kamu siapa? Ini di mana? Aduh, aku anak hilang".

Beberapa detik kemudian, kedua siswa yang kebingungan parah itu bertubrukan.

"Ah... um, aduh, maaf, eh..."

"Uh, aku... maaf, hm..."

Semua orang, kecuali mereka berdua, sepakat pergi ke kolam terdekat dan menceburkan diri ke sana. Atau ber-_facepalm _ria. Atau mengunci kedua siswa _awkward _itu di gudang sampai mereka bisa menghilangkan kecanggungannya.

Tiga menit berlalu dan tidak ada seorangpun yang beranjak dari tempat.

Jongin mendongak sedikit, menatap siswa imut-manis-apapun-itu di hadapannya. Jongin ingin meminta maaf, lalu pergi. Iya. Andaikan kakinya tidak kaku dan suaranya mau ke luar dari tenggorokan. Andaikan wajah siswa di depannya itu tidak terlalu, o-em-ji, menggemaskan dan minta dicium. Jongin menunduk malu.

Do Kyungsoo, nama yang tertera di jas siswa itu.

Lima menit berlalu dan masih tidak ada yang pergi. Siswi-siswi mulai berbisik-bisik dan _fangirlingan_—hey, siapa yang tahan melihat dua siswa _good looking_ yang jelas-jelas saling terpesona?

Kyungsoo balik memperhatikan Jongin. Dia ingin cepat-cepat pergi karena, _damn_, dadanya bisa pecah jika terus bertatapan dengan siswa ini. Dia menunduk makin dalam, mulutnya bergerak menggumamkan sesuatu yang sama sekali tak terdengar. Wajahnya memerah.

Kim Jongin, nama yang tertera di jas siswa itu.

Siswa-siswa di sana refleks meremas baju saking gemasnya.

Dan Tao tiba-tiba datang sebagai penyelamat. Atau pengganggu. Entahlah.

"Jongin? Er... kau sedang apa?"

Kejadian setelah itu benar-benar _blur _bagi Jongin. Yang dia ingat, Tao menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya pergi sambil berkata bahwa dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Kyungsoo menoleh sebentar untuk melihat keadaan sekitar, dan yang dia lihat adalah belasan orang yang siap menjerit gemas. Dia, akhirnya, sadar bahwa daritadi dia diperhatikan belasan orang. Dia langsung lari dengan wajah O.O andalannya.

Tiga puluh detik setelahnya, seluruh orang di sana benar-benar satu pemikiran—_justkissalreadyforthesakeofhumanbeingyouadorablepuppiesuugh._

**.**

**.**

Itu bahkan baru permulaan dari kisah _absurd _yang akan dilalui Sehun dan Jongin.

.

.

**TBC~**

**A/N:**

...ini apa, ya? /nyiapin tali.

Dadaah /gantung diri.

Hwaa... Pokoknya ini tuh fic yang udah lama banget berlumut di laptop Soo, tapi baru selesai kemarin XD Gimana? Keep or delete? Soo harap kalian sukaa~ Ini bakalan diupdate agak lama, tapi saya akan berusahaa O.O)9

Gimana? Tolong kasih tahu pendapat teman-teman di review yaa, ada yang kurang? Atau terlalu hancur? Silakan berkomentar! Makasih untuk yang mau mampir :))

**Bandung 26122013. Squishysoo.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Not-So Best Day Ever

"Jongin... kau kenapa tadi?"

Jongin hanya diam, tatapan matanya kosong. Mulutnya terbuka. Tao mau tak mau menggaruk tengkuknya bingung.

"Um... Jongin?" Tao menggerak-gerakkan tangannya di depan Jongin. Si pemuda tan itu tidak berkedip.

"Oke, kau membuatku khawatir."

Jongin tiba-tiba membuang napas berat, wajahnya berubah rileks. Berlian tiba-tiba pindah ke matanya, berbinar-binar. Tao meneguk ludah.

"Tao," kata Jongin. "Pernah tidak, merasa melayang?"

Tao sukses _facepalm_.

**.**

**.**

**I don't own EXO or any groups mentioned here, okay? They belong to themselves.**

**Watch out! Contains BL, EXOfficial pairs, OOC, AU,**** bahasa tidak baku, ****and gajeness. Beresiko menyebabkan kanker otak dan buta permanen, don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**My Gorgeous Senior, Love Me!**

**Chapter ****2****:**** A Not-So-Best Day Ever**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan suntuk menuju kelasnya. Kejadian di perpustakaan tadi tak bisa lepas dari ingatannya, padahal sudah hampir dua jam dia berputar-putar di sekolah ini. Xi Luhan, Luhan, Luhan. Uh, apa yang salah dengan kakak berwajah bayi itu?

Setelah mereka saling memperkenalkan diri, Luhan buru-buru pergi. Ada janji, katanya. Padahal selama mereka berhadapan, Sehun sama sekali tidak merasakan hal-hal aneh macam deskripsi cerita-cerita romantis—jantung berdegup kencang, darah mengalir deras, kupu-kupu beterbagan, apalah. Dia memang merasa tertarik, tapi hanya sebatas kagum. Dia baru merasakannya setelah melangkah ke luar dari perpustakaan.

Wajah Luhan masih terngiang-ngiang.

Harus diakui, wajah Luhan itu manis. Perempuan mungkin merasa terhina jika berhadapan langsung dengannya—kenapa laki-laki bisa secantik itu? Luhan juga ramah, suaranya halus, senyumnya bisa mengirim siapapun terbang bersama paus di langit.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya. Jujur saja... ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal-hal aneh yang kata orang-orang bernama "Jatuh Cinta". Auh, bahkan memikirkan dirinya jatuh cinta berhasil membuat sekujur tubuhnya lemas.

Jatuh cinta, lalu berpacaran, kencan...

Setelah sampai di kelas, Sehun langsung duduk tanpa menoleh kanan-kiri. Tanpa dia sadari, seorang pemuda berkantung mata mendekati mejanya.

"Um, Sehun?"

Sehun menoleh, dan didapatinya sosok Tao, orang yang menawarinya bermain _ToD._

"Ah," Sehun tersenyum tipis. "Kau Tao, 'kan?"

Tao mengangguk-angguk lucu. "Tadi aku baru saja melihat pembagian kamar asrama. Kau, aku, dan Jongin—siswa yang sedang melongo di belakang sana—akan sekamar."

"Oh, begitu," kata Sehun ramah. Dalam hati, dia sedikit lega karena dia akan sekamar dengan Tao, yang notabene tidak melihat penampilan fisiknya yang kacau-balau. Tisu, ingat?

"Ne, ayo kita temui Jongin, kau belum berkenalan dengannya, 'kan?"

Sehun mengangguk. Tao berjalan duluan menuju si Jongin-yang-sedang-melongo. Jongin, dilihat dari penampilannya, tipikal siswa populer yang punya fansclub khusus didedikasikan untuknya. Kulitnya jauh beda dengan kulit mayat Sehun, gaya rambutnya tidak jauh dari member boyband masa kini, hitam belah samping berombak. Tampangnya juga lumayan, lah. Tapi tidak lebih kece dari Luhan, tentu.

Tuh, Luhan lagi yang dia pikirkan. Sehun yakin dirinya selangkah lebih maju untuk masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Tao menghampiri meja Jongin, "Jongin, ini Sehun, yang akan sekamar dengan kita. Sehun, ini Jongin."

Sehun baru saja ingin memperkenalkan diri, tapi ekspresi Jongin benar-benar membuatnya mundur teratur. Wajahnya itu persis paman tua mabuk yang baru saja melihat gadis seksi lewat di hadapannya. Cengo. Tersenyum misterius.

Jongin tiba-tiba menoleh, seakan baru sadar jika Sehun daritadi sudah berada di sebelahnya. Wajahnya berubah canggung, kepalanya agak tertunduk malu. "Eh, namaku Kim Jongin, panggil saja Jongin. Hm... kau Sehun?"

"Iya," Sehun sedikit merasa aneh melihat perubahan sikap Jongin. Tao yang melihatnya hanya tertawa, dan dia memberi isyarat tangan nanti-akan-kujelaskan. "Panggil saja Sehun."

"Oke..."

Jongin kembali menumpukan wajah di tangannya. Wajahnya kembali memasang ekspresi melongo sambil tersenyam-senyum.

Tao memecah keheningan.

"Ehem," siswa pecinta wushu itu berdehem canggung. "Sekarang sudah hampir jam 4... Mau ke asrama? Tadi kudengar barang-barang kita sudah diantarkan ke kamar..."

Sehun bersyukur dalam hati karena dirinya tidak akan sendirian menghadapi si Jongin ini. Untunglah Tao bisa membaca suasana dan tidak berubah sifat tiap 30 detik.

Mereka berjalan ke luar kelas. Sehun, yang tadi sudah berputar-putar di area sekolah, memimpin jalan menuju asrama. Sehun dan Tao baerjalan di depan, sedangkan Jongin tertinggal di belakang karena terlalu sibuk berkhayal.

Ini kesempatan bagus untuk meminta penjelasan!

"Tao," panggil Sehun. "Ada apa dengan Jongin?"

Tao mengintip ke belakang, takut-takut terdengar oleh Jongin. "Begini... tadi dia bertemu dengan seseorang, sepertinya dia kakak kelas. Kau harus lihat wajahnya, dia benar-benar terpesona pada kakak kelas itu."

Sehun langsung teringat keadaannya sendiri—terpesona pada kakak kelas?

Sehun mengangguk paham. "Begitu..."

Keduanya berhenti bercakap-cakap, tiba-tiba Jongin menyusul dan berjalan di sebelah mereka. Dia tersenyum lebar.

Ada baiknya Sehun berhati-hati—siapa tahu penyakit gila Jongin menular.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, gedung yang mereka tuju sudah terlihat. Asrama putra terletak tepat di belakang gedung kelas, sedangkan untuk putri berada agak jauh di depan. Asrama putra adalah gedung 3 lantai yang dicat putih dengan ornamen kayu, dikelilingi pohon-pohon tinggi yang entah mengapa menimbulkan kesan angker dan misterius. Saat mereka bertiga tiba di depan asrama, sudah banyak siswa yang memasuki asrama itu.

Tanpa ada angin atau hujan, petir tiba-tiba menyambar.

Sehun meneguk ludah, dan Tao refleks memegang ujung jas kedua temannya. Jongin masih nge-_fly_.

Dengan—sok—gagah berani, Sehun membuka pintu gedung asrama itu. Dapat dilihat, terdapat dua sofa hitam dan satu meja kayu yang terletak di dekat tangga melingkar. Tao makin ketakutan karena lobi asrama itu agak gelap tanpa ada lampu yang menyala, ditambah furnitur yang benar-benar bergaya _vintage _dan _wallpaper _merah hati yang tertempel di salah satu sisi dinding.

Jongin, yang setelah sekian lama akhirnya sadar dari dunia khayalan, tiba-tiba berkata, "Kalau suasananya begini, aku tidak akan kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada hantu yang ngesot dari tangga itu. Atau di belakang kita."

Tao sukses menjerit.

**.**

**.**

Sehun terbangun dari tidurnya akibat suara gaduh yang berasal dari kamar mandi. Jongin terpeleset karena masih mengantuk parah. Sehun tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membantu. Yup, _he's an evil like that_.

Tao, yang sudah bangun dan sedang merapikan buku, terkekeh mendengar racauan Jongin yang kesakitan.

Kemarin, setelah menenangkan Tao yang histeris, mereka akhirnya menuju kamar mereka di lantai 3. Lantai teratas. Dekat loteng. Dunia pasti membenci mereka karena dengan sialnya, kamar mereka ada di paling ujung. Dekat jendela besar yang langsung menghadap pepohonan lebat. Petir kembali menyambar, Tao kembali histeris.

FML, Sehun dan Jongin pundung di pojokkan sambil memandangi Tao yang tidak bisa tenang.

Kamar mereka bisa dibilang sangat nyaman, meskipun agak seram kesannya. Terdapat 3 kasur _single_ yang dipisahkan meja kecil untuk lampu tidur, dan ada 3 meja belajar yang terletak di dekat jendela—yang sialnya kembali menghadap pohon. Suasana kamar itu sama uniknya dengan lobi, kesannya zaman dulu. Ada satu kamar mandi yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk.

Pokoknya kamar mereka bagus, asalkan Tao bisa berhenti bangun di tengah malam karena berhalusinasi melihat bayangan seseorang di balik gorden—yang mengarah pada pohon itu—dan mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Ehem.

Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya, perlahan-lahan karena takut lukanya akan tambah parah. Lukanya sudah membaik, tapi masih menyisakan bekas merah yang belum sembuh benar. Sambil menunggu Jongin yang masih sibuk mandi—dengan merintih kesakitan karena terjatuh, Sehun menyiapkan buku-bukunya untuk hari ini.

"Um, Sehun?" tanya Tao, tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau luka-luka?"

"Hm, aku kecelakaan beberapa hari sebelum masuk sekolah. Sudah hampir sembuh, sih, tapi masih membekas," jawab Sehun, sambil kini mengeluarkan perban dan plester dari tasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, kudengar di sekolah ini ada banyak ekskul. Kau mau ikut—"

"Basket!"

"—ekskul apa? Em. Oke," Sehun agak kaget saat Tao tiba-tiba berteriak begitu. Dia mengernyit heran karena Tao mulai berekspresi _dreamy, _persis seperti Jongin kemarin. "Kenapa? Bersemangat sekali..."

Tao tersenyum polos, "Soalnya kapet klubnya tampan! Aku sampai kaget waktu melihatnya tadi, sudah lama sekali kami tidak bertemu!"

Jika saja Jongin tidak ke luar dari kamar mandi dan terpeleset tepat di depan mereka, Sehun yakin dirinyalah yang akan mencium lantai saking _gubrak_-nya mendengar alasan Tao.

Pagi itu berjalan dengan absurd. Jongin terpeleset berkali-kali, Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian (mumi~), dan Tao yang senyam-senyum sambil bergumam, "Gege..."

Entah siapa yang dia maksud. Lupakanlah.

Setelah selesai bersiap-siap, mereka turun ke ruang makan. Setelah mengambil makanan masing-masing, saatnya mencari tempat duduk! Saat mereka mengedarkan pandangan, mereka baru sadar bahwa sudah terdapat banyak siswa di sana, mulai dari yang baru hingga kakak kel—

Tiba-tiba, seluruh kejadian absurd yang mereka alami terlupakan seketika. Hari itu sukses naik pangkat menjadi hari terbaik sepanjang sejarah Sehun.

Di salah satu meja makan, ada 4 orang siswa yang sedang asyik mengobrol. Kelimanya memakai dasi bergaris yang berbeda warna dengan siswa-siswa baru. Mereka kakak kelas.

Tidak ada yang aneh, memang.

Asalkan salah seorang dari kelompok itu bukanlah Xi Luhan.

Sehun langsung menggigit bibir. Perasaan aneh itu kembali lagi. Saat Luhan tiba-tiba tertawa lepas, tersenyum dengan wajah polos, Sehun bertanya-tanya perbuatan baik apa yang telah ia lakukan hingga dirinya bisa melihat malaikat.

Tanpa dia sadari, Jongin dan Tao sedang mengalami nasib yang sama. Jongin tergagap-gagap, sedangkan Tao memasang wajah memuja. Entah sengaja atau tidak, kaki mereka melangkah sendiri, dan berhenti di tempat duduk tepat di samping kelompok itu—dan terjadilah.

"Eh, kau Oh Sehun yang kemarin, 'kan? Selamat pagi!"

Suasana ruang makan hening seketika.

Sehun baru saja ingin menjawab sapaan Luhan, andai dia tidak merasakan aura-aura membunuh yang tertuju padanya.

Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan dan—omo, apa yang terjadi? Mayoritas siswa di sana menatapnya tajam. Seluruh aktivitas terhenti mendadak. Bayangkan! Tidak cukupkah dia diperhatikan karena tampang culunnya? Perban muminya? Sekarang, dia harus mendapat tatapan kebencian untuk hal yang bahkan tidak dia ketahui?

Sehun akan sangat berterimakasih pada siapapun yang menguburnya hidup-hidup saat itu.

Salah satu dari keempat orang itu, yang memiliki tampang anak TK, berkata dengan suara bapak-bapak 30 tahunan, "Um, sebaiknya kalian duduk di meja kami, masih ada tempat kosong. Akan kami jelaskan."

Itulah kisah menginspirasi tentang awal mula Sehun, Jongin, dan Tao—anak baru yang masih ingusan—bisa duduk bersama beberapa anggota EXO, salah satu geng paling aneh di SM-HS.

EXO itu berisi 9 siswa yang paling jago di salah satu pelajaran. Intinya, itu kelompok yang isinya anak pintar semua. Iya. Semuanya. Sempurna—kecuali tampang mereka.

Jujur saja, seluruh anggota EXO—kecuali Luhan dan yang bermata bulat, siapalah dia—bertampang cupu. Sebelas-duabelas dengan penampilan Sehun. Yang memiliki tampang anak populer dengan fans yang rela mengikutinya ke manapun hanya Luhan. Si kakak berekspresi O.O sebenarnya juga kece, tapi dia itu lebih ke tipe anak teladan yang diam-diam memiliki banyak fans. Yang lainnya? Tampang siswa-siswa yang berkarat di perpustakaan.

Saat mereka bertiga duduk semeja dengan kelompok itu, Tao dan Jongin sukses jadi orang terganteng. Luhan dan si kakak O.O tidak termasuk—wajah mirip anak bayi begitu terlalu manis untuk disebut tampan, oke?

Kira-kira begitulah EXO. _Extraordinary, no_?

Sehun bergerak-gerak tidak nyaman di kursinya. Pasalnya, siswa-siswa di sana masih menatapnya seakan-akan dia itu buronan yang kabur dari penjara. Atau mumi Mesir yang nyasar ke Korea.

Atau lebih akuratnya, anak tidak jelas yang merebut perhatian idola mereka. Sehun meneguk ludah.

"Ehem," dehem seseorang dengan wajah paling dewasa di antara kelompok itu. "Kau Oh Sehun?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan, takut juga saat ditatap mata beralis, uhuk, tebal itu. Tapi, dalam hati dia bersyukur. Karena duduk semeja dengan orang-orang yang sama nasibnya, keculunan seorang Oh Sehun jadi tertutupi. Ehehe.

Bagaimana tidak?

Contoh, ambil saja si alis tadi. Dia pahlawan tim basket. Wajah? Tampan, sih. Asal kacamata ber-_frame _tebal itu dilepas. Asal rambut hitamnya yang panjang sebahu dan dijepit bisa diubah. Oke. Asal bajunya bisa dirapikan sedikit, dan _vest _hijau tua yang dipakainya bisa diganti. Sehun yakin, asalkan di-_make over _dengan tepat, dia bisa terlihat 4 tahun lebih muda dari penampilannya sekarang. Mungkin dia bahkan bisa diterima di agensi permodelan. Sehun menyipit, berusaha membaca nama yang dibordir di jas siswa itu... Wu Yifan. Dia mengenakan dasi bergaris merah, tahun terakhir. Oalah.

"Bagaimana... sunbae bisa tahu?" tanya Sehun pada Yifan.

"Luhan tidak bisa berhenti membicarakanmu."

Sehun bersumpah dia melihat hampir semua siswa di sana kompak mengambil garpu dan berniat melemparkannya tepat ke kepala pirang Sehun.

Yifan memasang ekspresi bersalah, kasihan juga melihat keadaan Sehun yang dalam bahaya stadium akhir. Mengalihkan perhatian dia menatap Jongin. Yang ditatap mau tak mau terbatuk-batuk.

"O-oh, aku Kim Jongin," sahut Jongin. Tatapannya gugup, dan anehnya terarah pada si siswa bermata O.O di hadapannya. Sehun mengernyit bingung, dan tiba-tiba Tao menyeringai penuh maksud.

Sehun mengerti, dia ikut menyeringai.

Yifan menaikkan alis bingung, tapi dia berkata tidak nyambung dengan situasi, "Panggil aku Kris." Jongin dan Sehun mengangguk.

Tao tersadar bahwa dirinya belum memperkenalkan diri, dia berkata dengan semangat, "Namaku Hu—"

"Huang Zitao."

Tao tertawa senang. "Ehehe, Gege masih ingat!"

Itu berhasil membuat Kris ikut terkekeh pelan.

Ah~ Jadi ini "Gege" yang sedaritadi diributkan Tao? Sehun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum miring. Jadi ini si kapten tampan yang Tao bicarakan. Seleranya hancur juga. Hehe.

Luhan, yang sedari tadi diam, mulai mengerti situasi. Dia sadar bahwa Tao dan Kris saling kenal, serta Jongin dan Kyungsoo tergila-gila satu sama lain. Dia terkikik kecil dan mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Sehun, tanda bahwa dia _excited _melihat pasangan-pasangan itu.

Di ujung ruang makan, seseorang mematahkan gagang sapu. Sehun tahu orang itu berharap tangannyalah yang dia patahkan.

Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol—anak tahun kedua, master biologi, wajah _derp _dengan ekspresi OuO, rambut kriwil, keseluruhan tampang kutu buku—Sehun sadar bahwa dia sudah menjadi buronan 187 siswa yang terdaftar sebagai anggota Xiao Lu FC.

Sehun benar-benar merasa seluruh dunia telah menjadi musuhnya.

Tapi saat Luhan tersenyum menyesal karena telah membuatnya kesusahan, Sehun mulai berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya dibenci semua orang asalkan kakak ini bisa menjadi miliknya.

FC dengan hampir 200 anggota? _Bring it on._

**.**

**.**

_This is the best day ever_.

Iya, Jongin memang terbangun oleh teriakan Tao, dia memang 8 kali terpeleset, dia memang 2 kali menabrak dinding karena sibuk mengkhayal—tapi seluruhnya terbayar tuntas.

Kyungsoo tersenyum padanya. Do _freaking _Kyung _to the _Soo. Jongin rela terbangun karena toa pribadi Tao—_pun unintended_—jika itu artinya dia bisa mengulang hari luar biasa ini.

Berlebihan? Biarin. Dia tergila-gila pada Kyungsoo, oke?

Selama sesi sarapan plus penjelasan tentang kedudukan Luhan di mata fansnya, Jongin sama sekali tidak mendengarkan. Atau saat Tao dan Kris curi-curi pandang. Itu bukan urusannya.

Untuk apa dia mengurusi mereka, jika di depannya ada Do Kyungsoo, kakak kelasnya yang baru ia temui kemarin, tapi sanggup mengunjungi mimpinya sampai 4 tahun mendatang?

Benar kata orang, jika sudah jatuh cinta, dunia serasa milik berdua—yang lain ngontrak. Bukti, seluruh ruang makan terlihat _blur _di matanya kecuali Kyungsoo.

Saat mereka selesai sarapan, dan akan kembali dengan kegiatan masing-masing, Kyungsoo tersenyum malu-malu padanya sebelum membalikkan badan dan kabur.

Jongin terpeleset untuk yang kesembilan kali. Dia harus diseret dulu agar mau berjalan ke kelas.

Bel berbunyi tak lama setelah mereka bertiga tiba di kelas. Pelajaran pertama adalah fisika, selanjutnya matematika, selanjutnya kimia.

Jika ini bukan hari terbaik dalam hidupnya, Jongin akan mencekik siapapun yang mengatur jadwal pelajaran hingga 3 pelajaran-dari-neraka itu dilaksanakan berurutan. Jongin payah total di ketiganya.

Pelajaran kimia dimulai. Jongin memanfaatkan tempat duduknya yang berada di barisan paling belakang. Tidur. Tao mencoba membangunkannya sekali, tapi tidak mencoba lagi setelah Jongin hampir menggigit tangannya.

Pelajaran kimia selesai dengan damai. Saatnya matematika.

Dewi Fortuna sedang pergi ke Belanda, ada ujian mendadak di pelajaran mateMATIka. Jongin harus rela diceramahi sambil meremas kertas jawabannya yang bertuliskan "27" dengan tinta merah menyala.

"Kim Jongin," Kim-seonsaengnim menghela napas pasrah. "Kau butuh tutor."

"N-ne?"

"Saya sengaja mengadakan ujian ini," katanya sambil memperhatikan Jongin. "Jika ada yang gagal, kecil kemungkinan dia bisa mengikuti pelajaran ini dengan baik... Saya hanya khawatir dan mencoba membantu, tolong mengerti."

"Saya mengerti... Kamsahamnida, saya mohon bantuannya," Jongin menunduk kikuk, guru itu tersenyum kecil melihat gerakannya yang patah-patah.

"Kalau begitu, saya akan mengenalkanmu pada seorang kakak kelas, saya akan berbicara padanya nanti. Kalian bisa mengatur jadwalnya sesuai kemauan kalian, asalkan saat ulangan tengah semester kau mendapat nilai memuaskan, oke?"

Pelajaran matematika berakhir dengan ledekan Tao dan Sehun. Saatnya kimia.

Jongin dikeluarkan dari kelas karena ketahuan tertidur sambil mengigau "Kyung-hyung~" saat kelas sedang hening.

Pelajaran kimia berakhir dengan tertidurnya Jongin di luar kelas.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Jongin tidak pernah merasa lebih bersyukur dari itu.

"Jujur saja, Jongin," kata Sehun. "Kau sudah di-_blacklist _3 guru dalam sehari. Itu pasti rekor. Dan lagi, 'Kyung-hyung~'?"

Jongin mendelik. "Aku bisa saja memberi tahu semua orang bahwa semalam kau berkali-kali mengigau 'Luhan... Luhan-sunbae, Lulu~' sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah."

Sehun membelalakkan mata. "Bagaimana—?"

"Tempat tidur kita bersebelahan, Hun."

Sehun bungkam. Tao ngakak.

"Ngomong-ngomong," kata Tao, dia melirik kedua teman barunya—yang entah kenapa—sudah sangat akrab. "Kalian serius menyukai kakak-kakak itu? Luhan-sunbae dan Kyungsoo-sunbae?"

Mereka berdua mengangguk cepat. "Kau juga, serius dengan Kris-sunbae?" tanya Sehun.

Tao melongo.

"Serius apa?"

"Lho?" Jongin menaikkan alis bingung. "Kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

Tao tertawa pelan, "Dia tetanggaku saat di Cina, dulu dia sering menjagaku saat orang tuaku sedang pergi."

Sehun dan Jongin berpandang-pandangan. Sehun mendekat sedikit dan berbisik, setelah yakin Tao tidak akan mendengar mereka. "Taruhan," kata Sehun. "Tao akan mengakui perasaannya, dan mereka akan berpacaran akhir semester awal. Yang menang, bebas meminta apapun pada yang kalah."

Jongin tertawa meremehkan, dia sudah bisa bertingkah terbuka dengan dua teman anehnya ini. "Oke," katanya. "Mereka akan berpacaran akhir bulan ini."

Mata Sehun membola, tapi dia ikut tertawa. "Siap."

Tao memandang kedua temannya sambil memiringkan kepala.

**.**

**.**

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Jongin segera pergi menuju ruang kelas XII D, ruang kelas yang diberitahu Kim-seonsaeng saat ia temui tadi. Katanya, senior yang akan menjadi tutornya akan menunggu di sana.

Bayangkan betapa kagetnya dia saat melihat Xi Luhan di kelas itu.

"Kau Jongin, 'kan?" kata Luhan dengan senyum 100 watt. "Ayo belajar! Bagaimana jika di kamarku saja? Tapi di sana ada teman sekamarku, tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Ow, Sehun akan membunuhnya nanti.

Jongin mengiyakan saja saran Luhan, toh dia tidak punya saran lain—lagipula, dia kikuk dan refleks. Luhan tersenyum senang—entah untuk apa—sebelum mengajak Jongin ke asrama. Sepanjang perjalanan, Luhan tidak berhenti tersenyum.

Perasaan Jongin tidak enak.

Saat sampai di depan pintu asrama, Luhan berkata acuh, "Kamar Kyungsoo bersebelahan dengan kamarku, lho."

_That's it_.

"O-oh ya?"

"Ne~" kata Luhan sambil menapaki anak tangga. Jongin, yang tertinggal agak di belakang, menggaruk tengkuk bingung. Jika di situasi seperti ini... apa yang harus dia katakan?

Awalnya, Jongin kira kamar Luhan ada di lantai 2, tapi saat Luhan kembali menaiki tangga, Jongin membelalakkan mata.

Tunggu, artinya kamar Luhan—dan kamar _Kyungsoo_—tidak jauh dari kamarnya, bukan?

Jika di depannya tidak ada Luhan, Jongin pasti berteriak kegirangan dan buru-buru mencari Sehun dan Tao untuk berbagi kebahagiaan. Kadang-kadang, dia heran akan kedekatan mereka bertiga, padahal baru kemarin mereka berkenalan. Yasudahlah.

Yah, jika di depannya tidak ada Luhan—karena sekarang, _unfortunately_, keadaan itu tidak terjadi padanya, Jongin hanya bisa menggigit bibir.

Tunggu.

Setelah mencapai lantai 3, Luhan berbelok ke arah kiri, lorong tempat kamarnya berada. Jalan beberapa langkah, dan si senior bermata rusa itu berhenti di sebuah pintu cokelat.

Hanya dipisahkan satu kamar dari kamarnya.

Tunggu.

Berarti... ada kemungkinan itu kamar Kyungsoo?

Luhan, setelah melihat Jongin yang terbengong-bengong, berkata jahil, "Iya, itu kamar Kyungsoo."

_This is absolutely the best day ever._ Jongin tiba-tiba ingin berduet dengan sesosok spons kuning idola masa kecilnya.

Tunggu.

Bagaimana Luhan bisa tahu bahwa dia memikirkan hal itu? Apa jangan-jangan... Luhan tahu dia menyukai—atau mengagumi? Jongin sendiri belum paham—Kyungsoo?

Jongin menatap Luhan tidak percaya, yang ditatap malahan nyengir tidak berdosa sambil memutar kenop pintu.

"Ups."

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alis, ada apa?

"Aku lupa bawa kunci!"

Oalah.

Jadi bagaimana?

"Aduh," Luhan berkacak pinggang. Dia ingat, Xiumin akan pulang agak telat, ada latihan untuk lomba atletik. Kris, teman sekamarnya yang lain, juga sama. Aduh, kenapa dia bisa dengan bodohnya meninggalkan kunci cadangannya di dalam?

Bohlam lampu tiba-tiba meloncat dari kepalanya.

"Aa~ Aku tahu kita harus ke mana!"

Tebak, apa yang dilakukan senior girang itu?

Dia mengetuk pintu kamar di sampingnya, seringai _evil _tiba-tiba menggantikan senyuman manisnya. "Kyungsoo~ Ini Luhan!"

Oh, no no no n—

Saat Kyungsoo membuka pintunya, saat dia melihat Luhan tidak datang sendirian, matanya makin membola.

Luhan, malaikat imut yang sedari tadi beramah-tamah padanya, benar-benar berkhianat.

"Di dalam ada siapa?" tanyanya dengan senyum—sok—polos.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menggeleng.

"Bagus! Kamarku terkunci, boleh tidak aku mengajari Jongin di kamarmu?"

Jongin tersedak angin. "Sunbae, ba—bagaimana jika di kamarku saja?"

Tentu saja Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengar. "Boleh, ya? Kyungsoo baik, deh!"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dia bergeser sedikit, memberi jalan masuk. Luhan tertawa senang, sedangkan Kyungsoo makin meringsek ke dinding.

Saat Jongin lewat—dengan gaya robot, tambahkan itu—Kyungsoo buru-buru bersandar ke pintu kamar mandi, yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Pintu kamar mandi yang tidak tertutup.

Dia jatuh dengan spektakuler.

"OMO—KYUNGSOO!" Luhan terbelalak, dia langsung menghampiri sosok malang yang tergeletak di lantai. Kyungsoo meringis-ringis sambil mengusap punggungnya.

Jongin? Dia buru-buru berlari. _Berlari_ ke dalam kamar mandi.

Kamar mandi yang licin.

"UWAAA!"

"JONGIN!"

Dia jatuh dengan luar biasa.

Pikiran-pikiran langsung bermunculan di kepalanya. Sakit, tentu saja. Kamar mandi itu tidak basah, tapi tetap saja yang namanya kamar mandi pasti licin. Malu. Dia baru saja jatuh dengan tidak elit di depan orang yang dia sukai, asdfghjkl dia rela mati sekarang! Kyungsoo pasti ilfil melihatnya! Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang langsung terjungkal, Jongin terpeleset hingga menabrak wastafel sebelum bercumbu mesra dengan lantai.

Belum ditambah teriakkannya yang bisa menakuti anak kucing. Jongin yakin suaranya tidak jauh beda dengan perempuan saat tasnya dijambret.

"Pft—ahahaha!"

Jongin menoleh dengan raut wajah kesakitan.

Kyungsoo sedang tertawa lepas.

Hari ini dia sudah 10 kali terpeleset, dan dia rela melakukannya berulang-kali asalkan tawa Kyungsoo adalah bayarannya.

_Best day ever, indeed_.

Masih berlutut di samping Kyungsoo, Luhan kembali menyeringai penuh maksud.

.

.

**TbC~**

**A/N:**

Haihaai~! Soo kembali!

...OMO. Seriusan, saya gak nyangka bakal dapet respon positif dari teman sekalian QAQ /cryingriver

Makasih banyak! Saya kira ff kayak gini gak dilirik, habisnya jarang ada yang bikin EXO jadi culun XD

Yang penasaran penampilan Kris kayak gimana, itu waktu masa-masa kosongnya EXO. Kris rambutnya hitam sebahu gitu, tetap kece memang, tapi demi plot saya bakalan buat semua orang-orang kece itu jadi aneh~

Sebelumnya, special thanks buat **luhan90** dan **rainrhainyrianarhianie**. Terima kasih sarannya! Waduh... banyak banget ya? Saya gak sadar TAT. Dari dulu, saya kalau nulis emang gak kira-kira, susah dikontrol... Makasih buat pengingatnya! Untuk gaya penulisan, fic ini bakalan pake gaya bahasa yang nyantai, jadi mungkin ada beberapa kata yang melenceng dari EYD, tapi gak sepenuhnya gaul /? Saya akan berusaha konsisten, makasih! :D

Oh iya... saya mau curcol, teman. Gaya menulis saya itu... rada aneh XD. Gak serius, nyantai juga kayaknya gak sampai humor gitu. Belum ditambah Inggris gaje yang nyempil tiba-tiba. Habisnya saya udah kebiasaan baca FF Inggris, jadinya tangan saya gerak sendiri masukkin satu-dua kata gitu. Kalo saya gak nyadar, mungkin udah ada dua paragraf full bahasa asing. Padahal grammar masih hancur, tapi entah kenapa... /OTL

Weeh~ Plotnya udah kebentuk! Sori, tapi HunHan baru bakalan muncul chap depan~ Anggota EXO dan keanehannya juga bakalan muncul nanti. Tolong bantuannya memberi saran dan masukan, oke?

Big BIG thanks for:

**Luhan90, rainrhainyrianarhianie, wahyuthetun, Milky Andromeda, Lyncth, kyung, males login (ehehehe XD), lisnana1, Tania3424, dan UtsukushiHaru**

**Makasih banyak teman~ /deepbow**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Review?**

**Bogor 01012014. Squishysoo.**


	3. Chapter 3: Troll-Everywhere

"Sehun! Lihat, ada Kris-ge!"

Sehun menengok malas. Di tengah lapangan basket yang sedang mereka lewati, ada sosok jangkung yang tadi pagi ditemuinya.

Kris menoleh, mungkin karena Tao yang terlalu heboh berbicara pada Sehun, dan dia tersenyum.

Tao balas tersenyum lebar sambil melambaikan tangan. Sehun mengernyitkan dahi.

"Bukan berniat mengejek atau apa," katanya setengah berbisik. "Jujur, kau itu punya banyak penggemar, kenapa harus suka Kris-sunbae?"

Tao berdecak. "Aku tidak menyukainya, aku sayang padanya," katanya polos, Sehun memicingkan mata. Ekspresinya berteriak butuh-ratusan-tahun-untuk-membohongiku. "Serius! Lagipula, Gege itu tampan!"

"Terakhir kucek, gayanya itu tidak jauh dariku—tipe pemuda malang yang bakal baru menikah di akhir 30-an."

"Dia tampan, kok!" Tao mengeluarkan ponselnya dari kantung, dia terlihat membuka-buka folder galeri. "Nih, ini fotonya waktu kami masih di Cina. Dia sudah berubah banyak."

Belum pernah seorang Oh Sehun jatuh tersandung hanya karena sebuah foto.

Mungkin jika Kris—dan Jongin, dia lumayan—rajin menggugah foto di jejaring sosial, mereka pasti sudah jadi ulzzang terkenal.

Dunia memang enigma.

**.**

**.**

**I don't own EXO or any groups mentioned here, okay? They belong to themselves.**

**Watch out! Contains BL, EXOfficial pairs, OOC, AU,**** bahasa tidak baku, ****and gajeness. Beresiko menyebabkan kanker otak dan buta permanen, don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**My Gorgeous Senior, Love Me!**

**Chapter 3: Troll-Everywhere**

**.**

**.**

Sehun berjalan sendirian menuju asrama. Tao, yang tadi pulang bersamanya, memilih ikut main basket bersama si Kris-ge kesayangannya. Kris yang ternyata ganteng. Sehun geleng-geleng. Ada juga orang yang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah modelnya sampai separah itu.

Asramanya sudah lumayan sepi, entah karena para siswa sudah pulang atau masih di sekolah. Dia menaiki tangga, menuju lantai 3. Belok ke kiri, dan sampailah dia di lorong menuju kamarnya.

Sehun santai-santai saja berjalan, sampai dia mendengar jeritan "_manly_" dari kamar di sebelah miliknya.

"OMO—KYUNGSOO!"

...Kyungsoo? Tunggu, itu suara Luhan, bukan?

Sehun berhenti di tempat.

"UWAAA!"

"JONGIN!"

Taruhan, suara jeritan yang pertama itu pasti dari Jongin.

Sehun merapat ke dinding, kepalanya dia munculkan sedikit ke pintu itu. Toh pintunya terbuka lebar, berarti boleh mengintip, 'kan? Oke.

Di dalam, anehnya, tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sehun mencoba menjulurkan kepalanya sedikit, tetap tidak terlihat siapapun. Hanya ada tiga kasur dalam ruangan yang sama persis dengan miliknya.

"Pft—ahahaha!"

Oke, itu berasal dari kamar mandi. Suara kikikan dari kamar mandi. Andai Tao yang terjebak dalam situasi ini, dia bisa menjerit di tempat. Masuk tidak, ya? Kayaknya sudah terlampau tidak sopan untuk masuk... tapi yang ada di dalam itu Jongin, dia bisa saja membuat alibi, khawatir karena tiba-tiba mendengar kawannya berteriak.

Itu bohong, tentu. Tadi pagi dia bahkan tidak berniat sama sekali untuk membantu Jongin yang terpeleset di kamar mandi. Atau saat anak absurd itu jatuh _gedebuk _tepat di depannya. Atau saat dia berkali-kali tertimpa kesialan. _He's an evil and he knows it_. _The end._

Bukan berarti dia tidak peduli pada Jongin, lho. Lupakan.

Belum selesai Sehun berpikir, Luhan sudah ke luar dari kamar mandi dengan senyum licik. Dia berjinjit menuju pintu ke luar. _Just to be scared shitless_.

Luhan langsung histeris melihat kepala mumi melongok dari pintunya. Dia refleks menutup pintu dengan kekuatan penuh.

Dari luar, terdengar suara "DUAK!" yang bergema di lorong.

"Ashdlaajsl," mungkin itulah suara random yang Luhan katakan jika diketik. Dia menaruh tangan di dadanya yang naik-turun. Wajahnya mendadak pucat pasi, kaget asli. Dia diam sepuluh detik penuh, sampai ada suara rintihan yang terdengar dari balik pintu.

"Sakit..."

Sebentar... suara rintihan itu familiar sekali, siapa lagi orang yang punya suara serak-cempreng dan sedikit cadel seperti itu?

Luhan buru-buru membuka pintu itu, hanya untuk mendapati sosok Sehun yang sedang merintih sambil berjongkok di depan kamarnya.

"Aduh, Sehun!" panggil Luhan panik, dia lantas berlutut sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya bingung. "Aduduh, mian! Mianhae! Waa, sakit, ya?"

Ya iyalah, dodol. Jika Sehun tidak sadar bahwa yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya adalah Xi Luhan, senior yang dipujanya, dia pasti langsung mengucapkan makian tadi.

Tapi saat Luhan mengusap-usapkan tangannya di dahi Sehun, dia rela tertabrak pintu pagar sekalipun asalkan ini yang akan didapatnya.

"Hun, maaf!"

"Tidak apa-apa, sunbaenim."

Tentu saja tidak apa-apa, orang normal mana yang tidak langsung sembuh jika dibegitukan oleh malaikat, eoh?

"Benarkah? Tadi pintu itu menabrak lukamu, 'kan?" Luhan memandang sedih perban-perban di dahi Sehun. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah. "Aduh... ayo masuk, kuganti perbannya, ya?"

Oh yeah. Ini hari keberuntungan Sehun.

Saat Luhan menyeretnya ke dalam kamar, Sehun menyeringai tidak jelas pada pintu yang resmi menjadi kesayangannya itu. "Tunggu... Ini kamarmu, Sunbae?"

"Bukan," jawab Luhan sambil menutup pintu kamar. "Ini milik Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, dan Chen. Kamarku ada di sebelah."

Sehun mendadak merasa dirinya adalah orang paling beruntung di dunia. Bisa memiliki kamar yang hampir bersebelahan dengan orang yang kau kagumi itu hebat, 'kan?

Seringaiannya makin melebar kala dia melihat Jongin dan Kyungsoo yang masih tergeletak di kamar mandi. Mereka bertatap-tatapan, entah untuk apa. Saking seriusnya, mereka bahkan tidak mendengar kekacauan yang tadi trio Sehun-Luhan-pintu lakukan. Luhan yang penasaran pun ikut melihat mereka berdua.

Jongin, yang terpeleset dengan heboh, jatuh terduduk agak jauh dari Kyungsoo. Si senior manis itu masih terduduk dengan ditahan satu tangan, tangan kanannya dikepalkan di dagu—gugup, mungkin? Bisa dibilang, posisinya itu setengah _aegyo_. Apalah itu, yang jelas pose Kyungsoo membuat Jongin gigit bibir.

Tanpa sadar, baik Luhan maupun Sehun sama-sama mengeluarkan ponsel dan memotret adegan dramatis dua anak aneh itu.

"Ehem."

Suara deheman Luhan sukses membuat Kyungsoo bangkit dan berlari ke luar kamar mandi. Wajahnya memerah malu. Jongin? Dia setia pada kecengoannya.

Sehun dan Luhan saling bertatapan, sebelum sama-sama mengangkat bahu. Mereka sepakat meninggalkan Jongin, karena sepertinya dia butuh waktu sendirian untuk menyadari kejadian yang dialaminya. Sehun kembali diseret dan dipaksa duduk di salah satu kasur di sana.

Luhan membuka salah satu laci mejanya. Perban, plester, dan obat, semuanya dia keluarkan dari tempat penuh obat-obatan itu.

"Obat-obatan Sunbae lumayan lengkap, ya," kata Sehun. "Sunbae sering terluka? Sakit?" tanyanya perhatian. Hitung-hitung pendekatan.

"Aku memang sering terluka sehabis main sepakbola," jawab Luhan sambil membawa peralatannya. "Tapi ini semua dari Suho, dia itu apotek berjalan kami."

"Suho?" tanya Sehun. Dia belum pernah mendengar nama itu sebelumnya... Apakah dia juga anggota EXO? Yang baru dia kenal hanya Luhan, Kyungsoo, Chanyeol, dan Kris.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, "Ah, kau belum bertemu dengannya, ya?" Sehun mengiyakan cepat.

Jongin memilih saat itu untuk keluar dari kamar mandi.

Luhan menyeringai, dia melirik Jongin dari ujung mata. "Dia itu pacar Kyungsoo..."

Sehun menganga. Kyungsoo, yang sedang pura-pura sibuk di meja belajar, langsung tergagap-gagap. Jongin terlihat ingin menangis sambil mencakar tembok. Atau mengais tanah di pojok kamar. Atau menyiapkan tali bunuh diri.

"...dua tahun ke depan, jika dia dan Kyungsoo belum juga punya pacar."

Wajah Luhan sekarang adalah definisi dari kata "Chen" (baca: Troll).

Sehun makin menganga. Kyungsoo berkata malas, "Hyung...". Jongin ingin mencekik Luhan dan memberi tulang-belulangnya untuk Jjanggu dan kawan-kawan.

Luhan, sama sekali tidak menyadari tatapan membunuh yang ditujukan padanya, tertawa laknat. Tangannya sibuk membuka perban-perban baru yang tadi dikeluarkannya.

Andai Sehun tidak punya _image _untuk dijaga, dia pasti sudah terkakak-kikik girang saat Luhan menyentuh wajahnya. Perlahan, dia melepas perban-perban dan menggantinya dengan yang baru.

"Woah, lukamu cukup parah, kenapa?"

"Aku kecelakaan, beberapa hari sebelum masa orientasi," jawabnya singkat. Ekspresinya berubah sendu. Mungkinkah, setelah melihat penampilannya yang buruk, Luhan akan menjauhinya? Sial, Luhan itu sempurna. Dia? Mumi berjalan yang jadi pajangan dinding, mau mendapatkan Luhan? Sehun mendadak minder. Memangnya dia bisa melawan Luhan FC?

Sehun menggalau. Cemungudh qaqa.

Tapi di sisi cerahnya... Wajah Luhan cantik kalau dilihat dari dekat, ya? "Aku tertabrak mobil dan terpental beberapa meter."

Luhan mengangguk paham. Tanpa sadar jarinya mengelus pipi Sehun yang agak lebam. Sehun rela mati sekarang. Tangan Luhan pasti terbuat dari sutera.

"Padahal..." Luhan bergumam pelan. "Kau tampan, lho."

Sehun resmi meninggalkan dunia dan masuk surga.

_Eat _that. Seluruh kepercayaan diri Sehun mendadak balik.

Sementara itu Kyungsoo, yang sedari tadi terlupakan, menatap mereka berdua dari sudut mata. Jongin? Dia menatap Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menoleh, menatap Jongin tepat di mata. Keadaan berubah _slow motion_.

Tiga detik, Kyungsoo tersadar dan menunduk malu. Tapi Jongin bisa melihat senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibirnya.

_Fix, _Kim Jongin jatuh cinta pada senior unyunya itu.

**.**

**.**

Sehun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, Jongin dan Tao sudah terlelap sejak sejam lalu. Meskipun sudah berkali-kali mengganti posisi, atau bangun untuk minum air, tetap saja matanya menolak diajak kerja sama. Sehun menghembuskan napas kesal.

Tadi sore, Luhan terlalu sibuk mengobrol dengannya—cihuy—sampai-sampai sesi belajarnya dengan Jongin harus ditunda. _Not that he's complaining_. Lagipula, apa yang bisa dipelajari saat kau berada satu ruangan dengan Do Kyungsoo? Satu-satunya hal yang dapat kau ingat adalah: Kyungsoo itu _squishy_. Imut. Kece. Apalah itu. Menurut Jongin, tentu.

Beda lagi jika Sehun. Biasanya dia akan mengaduh-aduh kesakitan saat melepas plester di tubuhnya, tadi dia malah nyengir gila karena Luhan yang membantunya.

Setelah Luhan menyebutnya "Tampan", Sehun baru tahu kalau dia bisa tersenyum sebegitu lebar sampai-sampai pipinya terasa mau robek. Sehun kembali tenggelam dalam euforia.

Sayang, dia harus kembali ke kamarnya ketika Baekhyun dan Chen, teman-teman sekamar Kyungsoo, kembali setelah latihan vokal. Mereka bertiga adalah anggota klub itu, tapi entah mengapa Kyungsoo tidak ikut latihan.

Mesin-mesin di otaknya mulai bekerja. Jika dia ingin mendapatkan Luhan, yang harus dia lakukan adalah menarik perhatiannya. Jika Luhan sudah memperhatikannya, itu berarti dia juga akan jadi pusat perhatian para penggemar Luhan. Di situlah letak kesulitannya. _Sasaeng fans _Luhan, bisa dibilang begitu.

Tapi, bukankah mendapatkan hatinya adalah hal terpenting? Maksudnya, jika dia sudah berpacaran—ceileh—dengan Luhan, berarti para penggemar Luhan mau tak mau harus terima. Jika Luhan membuat "konferensi pers" dan mengatakan demikian, dia akan menyuruh fansnya untuk menjauh sedikit.

Tidak.

Entah kenapa, jika itu yang akan dia jalani, dia jadi terlihat tidak berusaha. Tidak keren. Terlalu bergantung pada Luhan.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang.

TAP!

Sehun menatap horor pada jendela kamarnya, tempat suara itu berasal.

Dia langsung mengingat cerita Tao. _A—aku melihat bayangan seseorang, kemudian suara pintu yang terbuka! Aku takut sekali!_

"Oke, tenang... Tenang, Sehun."

Bayangan sesuatu tiba-tiba berkelebat di balik gorden itu.

Sehun menganga, terlalu kaget untuk berteriak.

Dia langsung berlari panik, dia menggoyang-goyangkan gumpalan selimut Jongin dan Tao. Dia persis orang kesetanan dengan wajah pucat dan ekspresi horor.

"Ng?" Jongin yang pertama bangun, dia menatap Sehun dengan mata sayu. "Apaan?"

Tao, yang kini juga ikut terbangun, hampir saja akan menendang Sehun. Dia sedang nyenyak, tahu. Dia akan benar-benar menghajar Sehun andaikan ekspresinya bukan seperti orang mati.

"...Sehun?"

"TAO!"

"...ne, ada apa? Kau membuatku takut..."

"Aku melihatnya!" jerit Sehun, tapi sambil berbisik. "Aku mendengar langkah kaki seseorang—atau s_esuatu_—lalu muncul sekelebat bayangan lalu ada suara pintu yang tertutup!"

Tao membelalakkan mata. Jongin, yang meskipun sudah mendengar cerita Tao sebelumnya, mengangkat alis tidak percaya.

Suara langkah seseorang kembali terdengar.

Trio itu langsung tutup mulut dan memandang jendela takut-takut. Sehun perlahan mendudukkan diri di samping Jongin, yang malangnya, berada paling dekat dengan jendela. Jongin sendiri membelalakkan mata.

Muncul sekelebat bayangan.

Tao refleks menelusup ke selimut Jongin dan bersembunyi di balik Sehun.

Terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.

Mereka bertiga tidur saling menumpuk di kasur Jongin malam itu.

Keesokan paginya, mereka terbangun jauh lebih pagi. Jam 4. Tidak ada yang bisa tertidur kembali, tapi tidak ada satupun yang mampu beranjak dari tempat tidur. Tao berkali-kali mendorong Sehun, yang biasanya sok berani, tapi nihil. Jongin malah tidak bergerak sama sekali kecuali mencengkeram piyama Sehun.

Sehun terjebak. Dia ingin bangun dan bersiap-siap, atau setidaknya kembali ke kasurnya, tapi di lain sisi dia terpengaruh Jongin dan Tao. Singkatnya, dia juga masih takut.

"Hoy, kalian itu cowok bukan, sih?" Jongin menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Kau sendiri cowok, kan?" balas Sehun sengit. "Mana ada cowok yang mengenggam piyama temannya sambil meringkuk ketakutan?"

"Benar, tuh!"

"YA! Tao, memangnya siapa yang memelukku dan Sehun semalaman jika bukan kau?" Sehun tertawa mendengar perkataan Jongin, akibatnya Tao malah mengerucutkan bibir.

"Bukan aku saja yang takut!" katanya tajam. "Sehun juga! Siapa yang menjerit pertama kali, eoh?"

Mereka saling mendelik.

Sampai suara gemerisik pohon membuat mereka histeris seketika dan saling memeluk.

"...itu hanya angin, 'kan?"

"Ahaha," Jongin tertawa garing. "Tentu saja, iya, 'kan Tao?"

Tao tidak menjawab.

"...Tao?"

Tao menoleh perlahan, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Tao, kenapa?"

"Tadi..."

"..."

"..."

"...HUWAA! JONGIN, SEHUN! TAO TAKUUT!"

**.**

**.**

Selama sesi pelajaran tambahannya dengan Luhan, Jongin bengong. Tangannya bergerak, tapi pikirannya entah ke mana.

"Jongin, pangkatnya jangan ditaruh di situu."

Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Makin lunturlah _image_ malaikat yang selama ini melekat padanya. Coret malaikat, Luhan tidak ada bedanya dengan tante-tante cerewet.

"...terus di mana?"

"Ya di belakang angkanya, Jongiin... Ini pelajaran SD, ya ampun," Luhan harus menahan segala hasrat untuk menjitak kepala adik kelasnya itu. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah enam, itu artinya sudah satu jam lebih dia mengajari Jongin. Setelah pulang sekolah, Jongin hanya mampir berganti baju sebelum menuju kamar Luhan. Hasilnya? Luhan yakin rambutnya memutih. "Haduh... Kris, bantu aku, jebal?"

Kris, yang sedari tadi berguling-guling di kasur, menatap Luhan dalam diam.

Butuh waktu setahun lebih mengenal seorang Wu Yifan untuk mengetahui kalimat derita-lo-jangan-seret-gue yang tersirat dari tatapan alien EXO itu.

Luhan ingin menangis.

"Oke, tenang Luhan."

Jongin masih bengong.

"Oke... APA YANG SEDANG KAU PIKIRKAN?!"

"KYUNGSOO-HYUNG!"

Jangkrik menggelar konser seriosa.

"Luhan, Kyungsoo ada tepat di sebelah kamar kita."

"...aku tahu, Kris."

Hal yang pertama Jongin sadari setelah tenggelam dari khayalannya adalah: Dia diseret Luhan menuju kamar Kyungsoo. "Sunbae...?"

Luhan mengacuhkan Jongin, tangannya mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kayu kamar Kyungsoo. Jongin sukses memucat saat pintu itu terbuka—

—dan menampilkan Kyungsoo dengan kaus kebesaran, _boxer _Pororo, dan wajah polos.

AKDAF;ASDH;SDI_DAMN_. Jongin yang melihatnya langsung meremas ujung kausnya.

Jongin... Tidak mimisan, 'kan?

Keadaan berubah _awkward_.

"Eh, anu... Luhan-hyung? _Jongin-ssi?_"

"Ah, um, eh... Kyungsoo-sunbae?"

"...Jongin-ssi?"

"Sunbae?"

Luhan harus menahan segala hasrat untuk mengunci kedua anak kucing itu sampai mereka berpacaran.

..._wait_.

Kejadian-kejadian setelah itu benar-benar _blur_.

Jongin merasa ditubruk sesuatu dari belakang. Badannya oleng dan sukses jatuh tersungkur menabrak Kyungsoo. Terdengar suara seseorang mencabut kunci dari lubang pintu sebelum suara pintu yang ditutup kencang bergema. Teriakan "KRISKRISKRIS!" dari Luhan disambut suara derap langkah seseorang meramaikan lorong yang sepi.

Suara pintu yang terkunci. Jongin menganga.

Kecurigaannya terbukti saat Kyungsoo mencoba membuka pintu. Tidak bisa.

Batin Jongin menjerit.

"Jongin-ssi..." Kyungsoo bergumam pelan. Matanya membola lucu, membuat wajahnya terlihat seperti anak kecil tidak kebagian permen. "Tidak bisa dibuka..."

AKSDA;FA'PFU'A KENAPA MAKHLUK UNYU INI POLOS SEKALI WAJAHNYA AAAAH?

Jongin ingin menjedukkan kepala di tembok saat Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibir.

Oke, Kim Jongin, berpikir! Cari topik bicara, cari topik! Jangan canggung begini!

"Sunbae suka Pororo?"

_Holy sh*t, _di antara seluruh topik di dunia ini, kenapa kau harus memilih _boxer_ Kyungsoo? Cabut nyawanya sekarang, Tuhan...

Kyungsoo langsung mangap-mangap. Tangannya refleks menutup gambar Pororo di pahanya.

Wow, pahanya putih sekali. Jongin tanpa sadar berterima kasih pada Luhan karena sudah menguncinya di sini.

Jongin tidak ngiler, 'kan? _Iya kan_?

Lagipula, siapa suruh Kyungsoo duduk di lantai tempat di sampingnya, dengan kaki ditekuk ke dada? Bukan salah Jongin jika celananya tertarik dan memperlihatkan kakinya, bukan? Anggaplah amal.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan. "Kekanakkan, ya? Ahaha...ha."

OMG, ada, ya suasana secanggung ini?

"Ehm, tidak, kok," Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Aku juga suka."

"Benarkah?" Kyungsoo tersenyum senang. Mungkin sebelumnya dia kira Jongin akan menertawakannya, atau bersikap aneh. Mana ada pemuda SMA yang punya _boxer _Pororo? Anak SD saja sudah malu memakainya.

Jongin mengangguk cepat. Yep, ini kesempatannya! "Iya, memangnya salah? Kartunnya seru, kok," katanya sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo ikutan tertawa.

Sip, langkah bagus, Jongin...

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jongin-ssi..."

"Jongin saja, Sunbae."

"Aa, ne. Jongin. Panggil aku Hyung, oke? Uhm, tapi, kalau kau keberatan, ti—tidak usah!"

Uwowow. Jongin langsung nyengir lebar, siapa yang tidak senang? Kau bisa selangkah lebih dekat pada orang yang kau sukai, Jongin serasa ingin menyalami seisi sekolah saking girangnya.

Jongin tersenyum kece, lupa sudah tentang kecanggungannya. "Aku malah senang, kok... Kyungsoo-hyung."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil, lama-kelamaan suasana mencair. Tidak ada lagi lirik-lirikan dari ujung mata atau mengalihkan pandangan. _Nice move_, Kkamjong.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari posisi duduknya. Jongin menatapnya, tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan seniornya. Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah meja belajar, terlihat dia sedang mengambil sesuatu di sana sebelum mengajak Jongin untuk duduk di pinggir tempat tidur.

"Em, sepertinya Luhan-hyung tidak akan membukakan pintunya sampai jam tidur... Mau mendengarkan lagu, tidak?" Kyungsoo menunjukkan ponselnya pada Jongin. "Eh, jika kau tidak keberatan, tentu. Err... Aku terlalu sok dekat, ya? Mian..."

"Hyung," kata Jongin setelah duduk di pinggir kasur tengah. "Aku tidak keberatan, Hyung tidak perlu canggung begitu. Ehm, aku juga canggung jadi... Ayo berjuang agar tidak canggung lagi? Ahaha."

"Hm? Oh, iya. Ahaha..."

Suasana menjadi canggung kembali. Mereka memang berbakat _awkward _dari lahir.

5 detik berlalu.

"Mau pakai _earphones_ tidak?" gumam Kyungsoo, hampir-hampir Jongin tidak mendengarnya.

Kyungsoo kembali duduk di sebelah Jongin. Wajah Jongin terlihat memutih seketika saking senangnya.

Jongin mengangguk. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan seperangkat _earphones _dari laci dekat tempat tidur. Dia menyodorkan bagian sebelah kanannya pada Jongin.

Oke, _earphones_ itu pendek. Itu artinya mereka harus berdekatan.

Jongin menahan senyum saat Kyungsoo perlahan mendekat. Ujung bahu mereka bersentuhan.

"Mau lagu apa?"

"Terserah Hyung saja."

"Hm, _random _saja, ya?"

Jongin mengiyakan. Kyungsoo mengutak-atik ponselnya sebentar sebelum menaruhnya di paha. Lagu pertama mulai berputar, dan Jongin menikmatinya. _Playlist _Kyungsoo lumayan sama dengan selera Jongin.

Lagu ketiga diganti yang keempat. Jongin sedikit terkejut, Kyungsoo tidak terlihat seperti orang yang menyukai jenis lagu hip-hop. Kyungoo sepertinya lebih suka lagu yang _slow _dan santai. Jongin terfokus pada lagu itu. Tanpa sadar, tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah.

"Woah," Kyungsoo membelalak. "Kau bisa _dance_?"

Jongin mengangguk. Dia melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya dan mencabut sambungannya dari ponsel Kyungsoo, otomatis lagu yang mereka dengarkan terdengar kencang. Dia berdiri dan refleks menggerakkan tubuhnya, mengikuti lagu dan irama yang dia dengar. 2 menit berlalu dan lagu itu selesai. Kyungsoo mengklik tombol jeda dan kembali menganga. Woah. Beberapa detik kemudian, dia bertepuk tangan girang. Bibirnya tersenyum lebar, menampakkan bentuk hati yang sangat Jongin sukai.

"Keren!"

Ohmygod ohmygod _ohmygod_. Kuping Jongin mengkhianatinya. Barusan... Kyungsoo memujinya? Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, wajahnya penuh tanda tanya.

"Iya, kau keren sekali," kata Kyungsoo lagi. "Aku benar-benar kagum, kau tahu? Belum pernah aku melihat orang yang lebih lincah darimu."

Jongin menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk menahan jeritan "_manly_" yang memaksa keluar.

Kyungsoo memujinya. Dia bisa mati bahagia sekarang.

Jongin kembali duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Setelah kembali memakai _earphone_, mereka lanjut mendengarkan lagu. Untuk yang pertama kalinya, keheningan yang terjadi sama sekali tak terasa canggung.

**.**

**.**

Jongin terbangun karena suara rusuh dari arah pintu masuk.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap, dia belum sadar sepenuhnya. Setelah matanya terbuka sepenuhnya, dia baru sadar ini bukanlah kamarnya.

"Jika kalian masih ingin tidur berpelukan," seseorang berkata riang. "Lakukan di kamar lain!"

"YA!" siapa lagi ini? "Tidak boleh! Siapa yang mengizinkanmu memeluk Kyungie-ku, eoh? Eh, hitam! Awas kau!"

"Baek, mungkin ini saatnya kau merelakan Kyungsoo?"

"Tidaktidaktidak. Kyungsoo itu adik kesayanganku. Orang yang memilikinya kelak harus lulus ujianku!"

"Dimilikinya, Baek. Dia laki-laki. Dia akan memiliki seorang wanita."

"Bisa tolong jelaskan dari sisi mana kata 'Wanita' bisa kau dapatkan dari orang yang dia memeluknya sekarang?"

"Oke, mungkin dia sama sepertimu—jangan mengelak, Bebek. Kau menyukai Chanyeol."

"Tidak, Chen. _Period_."

Jongin menatap dua sosok misterius itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Mari jelaskan. Di sana berdiri dua makhluk tidak jelas yang sedang adu mulut. Salah satu mereka, yang berwajah _troll _permanen, sepertinya bernama Chen. Dilihat dari penampilan "gak banget"-nya, dia pasti anggota EXO. Kacamata, rambut sarang semut—oke, itu hanya pengganti kata hancur, celana kebesaran yang bisa dipakai orang se-RT, dan piyama kuning. Dengan gambar _Spongebob_. Jongin hampir katarak dibuatnya.

Orang di sebelahnya tak kalah menakjubkan. Baekhyun, pemuda dengan aura diva. _Diva with a guyliner_. Tampangnya... hm, okelah. Tidak ada yang aneh. Rambut ikal cokelatnya manis, cocok dengan wajah imutnya. Tidak terlalu culun, malah terkesan keren. Mungkinkah dia anggota EXO?

Jongin langsung yakin bahwa, ya, Baekhyun adalah anggota EXO, setelah melihat sandal bebeknya dan kaus cokelat bertuliskan "_Keep calm and love BACON_" yang dia pakai.

Suara erangan seseorang menghentikan keributan yang mereka buat. Jongin menoleh pada seseorang yang ternyata tertidur di lengannya.

Jongin langsung sesak napas saat menyadari bahwa dirinya dan Kyungsoo tertidur sambil hampir berpelukan.

Kyungsoo berkedip sekali. Dua kali. Sebelum akhirnya meloncat tiba-tiba saat menyadari wajah Jongin berada dekat sekali dengannya.

"KYUNG! Apa yang terjadi semalam? Luhan melarang kami untuk masuk, kami terpaksa menumpang ke kamar S—Sihun? Thehun? Apalah itu—apa yang anak absurd itu lakukan padamu?!"

"Baek, tarik napas—" Chen terpaksa harus membekap mulut temannya, sebelum dia berbicara dua hari penuh.

Jongin memilih saat itu untuk melirik Kyungsoo.

Sialnya, Kyungsoo juga sedang meliriknya.

Keadaan hening seketika, tentu karena Baekhyun dibekap erat. Chen memandangi Kyungsoo dan Jongin dengan cermat. Bibirnya langsung membentuk seringai jahil.

"Hm..." gumamnya. "Siapakah orang yang semalaman tidur denganmu, Kyungsoo~?"

"YA! Itu, eng, ehm—"

"YA! Tid—anu, bukan—"

Bahkan Baekhyun berhenti meronta saat Kyungsoo dan Jongin tiba-tiba berteriak sambil berbicara bahasa alien. Keduanya serentak berhenti meracau.

Jongin, tersadar bahwa dirinya masih setengah berbaring, lantas berdiri saat melihat jam dinding. "Ah, a—aku harus bersiap-siap. Ehem. Permisi."

Dia kabur ke luar ruangan. Masa bodoh dengan teriakan Baekhyun, atau tertawaan Chen.

Atau wajah unyu Kyungsoo yang menatapnya malu-malu tapi sambil tersenyum.

Jongin menggeleng keras. Setelah sampai di depan kamarnya, dia menggedor pintu dengan brutal. Sehun membukakan pintu disertai tatapan malas.

"Ya," katanya. "Masuklah, dan kau punya waktu 5 menit untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Jongin hanya bisa pasrah saat dirinya diseret dan dipaksa duduk di pinggir kasur. Tao menatapnya penasaran, pemuda itu sudah setengah jalan memakai seragamnya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kau tidur di kamar Baekhyun-sunbae? Dia dan Chen-sunbae sampai harus tidur di sini, tahu," kata Tao.

"Duh, bagaimana, ya?" Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya tanpa sadar. "Semalam aku belajar di kamar Luhan-sunbae, lalu entah kenapa aku didorong masuk ke kamar Kyungsoo-hyung dan kami terkunci di sana. Aku ketiduran."

"Kyungsoo-hyung?" Sehun sama sekali tidak berkomentar tentang kejadian yang dialaminya. Dia jauh lebih tertarik pada apa saja yang terjadi dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo. "Hyung?"

Jongin mengiyakan. "Hyung menyuruhku memanggilnya begitu."

Tao menyeringai. "Ada apa ini~?"

"Bukan apa-apa, Tao."

"Bohong. Kalian baru kenal 2 hari dan kau memanggilnya 'Hyung'. Terakhir kucek, kau memanggilnya 'Kyungsoo-sunbae'."

"Benar, Sehun. Memangnya kenapa?" Jongin memutar mata bosan. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Chen-sunbae dan Baekhyun-sunbae bisa tidur di sini?"

Tao menjawab, "Luhan-sunbae yang menyuruh mereka, entah untuk apa. Tentu Sehun menuruti keinginannya, apalagi saat Sunbae memohon 'Sehun~ Kumohon, ne? Ne?'."

Sehun mendelik. Tao membuat tanda _peace_.

"Oke. Dan..." Tao berhenti dramatis. "Tentu kami tidak akan menolak saat Luhan-sunbae memberi kami bayaran ini~"

Jongin melirik ponsel yang Tao lambai-lambaikan. Mungkinkah Luhan memberi ponsel sebagai bayaran? Atau—

—_wallpaper _ponsel itu adalah bayarannya.

Foto dirinya dan Kyungsoo yang tertidur. Berdekatan. Kyungsoo menjadikannya guling.

Iya. Dia dipeluk Kyungsoo.

Iya. Jongin serasa ingin menangis bahagia.

"Ah, indahnya jatuh cinta! Kapan, ya aku bisa sepertimu?" ledek Tao saat Jongin mulai tersenyum bodoh.

"Bukannya sudah?" balas Sehun. "Kris-sunbae?"

"Berapa kali harus kukatakan? Aku tidak menyukainya."

"Di akhir semester kau akan menyesali perkataanmu. Kau akan tergila-gila padanya." Kata Sehun.

"Akhir bulan," Jongin membalas setengah sadar. "Akhir bulan."

**.**

**.**

**TbC~**

**A/N:**

GUYS. GUYS. 31 REVIEWS? YOU GUYS ARE TOO WONDERFUL. IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL. I'LL CALL THE COPS /dies

MAKASIH BANYAK! QAQ

Nah, ada beberapa hal yang pengen Soo kasih tau...

Jadi, semua member EXO kecuali Luhan, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun saya jadiin culun. Culunnya gimana aja? Di chap-chap yang akan datang pasti akan ada penjelasan :D Temen-temen tahu kan penampilan Kris waktu rambutnya hitam panjang sebahu? Nah, Kris kayak gitu. Kalau Chanyeol, dia jadi culun karena wajahnya derp dan rambutnya masih kriwil gak beraturan kayak di awal-awal debut.

Gimana? Chap ini mungkin kurang lucu atau gimana... but I tried my best. Life is hard, saya jadi lumayan lama gak update. Setiap review yang temen-temen kasih bener-bener bikin saya berbunga-bunga~

**Thanks so so so much for:**

**Kyeoptafadila, Milky Andromeda (**ahaha, saya juga gak percaya dia bisa culun /?**), oxweareonexo (**makasih~ X) Sori ya updatenya agak lama...**), opikyung0113 (**makasih~ Iya, semoga Kkamjong kita sukses ya XD**), loveHEENAJABUJA (**iya, tuh. Siapa sih yang ngebuat mereka nyatu?/duak**), LayChen Love Love, Lyncth (**Kyung itu sama canggungnya dengan Jongin, tapi belum kelihatan sih XD Makasih~**)**

**hibiki kurenai, Thehun Yehet Ohorat (**makasih~ Mereka emang jadi OOC semua XD. Aduduh, saja jatuh cinta sama username kamu XD**), tuti handayani (**ini sudah lanjut~**), .7 (**XD Makasih bebeb /duak. Sori, belum bisa panjaang QAQ Tapi pasti saya usahain, makasih~**), Guest, kyungie, Penghulu Kaisoo (**Wkwkwk username kamu XD Makasih~ Untung deh kalau kamu suka :D**), Tania 3424 (**iya tuh, mereka masih canggung XD Makasih~**)**

**Hunhan's Real (**Annyeong! :D Makasih banyak~ Saya cewek, kalau kamu? Ehehe, saya masih kecil /? Seriusan, coba tebak deh saya line berapa XD Kayaknya kamu lebih tua dari saya, deh~ Makasih!**), lisana1, yunjows (**iya, kasihan dia :( Tap badai pasti berlalu~ Makasih!**), 188 (**makasih~ Ehehe, suka gak ya? Yang jelas, Lulu memang tertarik sama Sehun~ Makasih, ini chap 3~**)**

**And YOU!**

**Makasih~**

**Jakarta. 18012014. Squishysoo.**


	4. Chapter 4: Unplanned Plan

"Jongin... jangan ngiler, ya. Ini kasurku."

"..."

"Jongin?"

"..."

"Tao, Jongin kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu. Daritadi dia terus memandangi fotonya dan Kyungsoo-sunbae."

"Oalah..."

Sehun dan Tao memandangi temannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Prihatin? Pasti. Ngeri? Jangan tanya. Heran? Apalagi.

Di sisi lain, Jongin masih cengar-cengir mengingat kejadian spektakuler yang menimpanya—dipeluk Kyungsoo semalaman sukses membuat setengah otaknya terbakar.

Setelah terbengong-bengong beberapa menit, Jongin akhirnya mengambil keputusan yang entah akan membawa kebahagiaan atau petaka—dia akan serius mendekati Kyungsoo dan menjadikan senior unyu itu miliknya.

**.**

**.**

**I don't own EXO or any groups mentioned here, okay? They belong to themselves.**

**Watch out! Contains BL, EXOfficial pairs, OOC, AU,**** bahasa tidak baku, ****and gajeness. Beresiko menyebabkan kanker otak dan buta permanen, don't like? Don't read!**

**.**

**My Gorgeous Senior, Love Me!**

**Chapter ****4****:**** Unplanned Plan**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menggerutu sambil mengusap-usap pundaknya yang barusan terkena lemparan penghapus. Mending kalau penghapus karet, nah ini penghapus papan tulis kayu. Bayangkan.

Sehun memulai hari ini dengan bahagia. Setelah semalam bertemu Luhan dan tadi pagi sukses menggoda Jongin tentang Kyungsoo, Sehun memasuki kelas bersama dua sohib barunya dengan semangat. Sampai akhirnya dia menyadari tatapan membunuh dari mayoritas siswa di kelasnya.

Pernah tidak kalian melihat ekspresi seorang psikopat sebelum menculik mangsanya di film-film? Seperti itulah ekspresi mereka. Bedanya, Sehun harus menanggung hampir 20 ekspresi serupa seorang diri.

Dengan canggung—hey, mungkinkah dia sudah terjangkit virus _awkward _Jongin?—Sehun menelan ludah sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Kelas yang sebelumnya ribut mirip pasar ikan tiba-tiba hening layaknya perpustakaan. Sehun refleks memeriksa penampilannya, mungkinkah dia masih mengenakan _boxer _sekarang? Ataukah ini karena perban muminya? Tapi, jika ini memang menyangkut perban-plester-dan-sesamanya, tidak mungkin teman-teman sekelasnya bakal memberi tatapan membunuh. Biasanya mereka hanya akan tertawa diam-diam sambil memandangnya aneh.

Ada yang salah, dan Sehun sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Eh, lihat! Itu, tuh anak yang kemarin malam."

"Sst! Yang tadi pagi dibicarakan Luhan-sunbae?"

"Itu orangnya? Huh, selera Sunbae hancur."

Sehun mengernyit. Tao dan Jongin ikutan dibuat heran, ada apa ini? Mereka sadar, tatapan absurd dari teman sekelasnya ini dutujukan pada Sehun. Sebagai teman yang baik dan berbakti—eih—Tao dan Jongin setia menemani Sehun bercengo ria di depan papan tulis.

"Lihat, itu orang yang disukai Luhan-sunbae!"

Rahang Sehun sukses mencium lantai. Jongin melotot. Tao mangap.

Lihat, itu orang yang disukai Luhan-sunbae!

Lihat, itu orang yang _disukai_ Luhan-sunbae!

Lihat, itu orang yang disukai **Luhan**-sunbae!

Sehun lantas menoleh kiri-kanan. Yang ada di depan ada mereka bertiga, jadi bisa saja yang disukai Luhan bukan Sehun. Mengerti kegalauan Sehun, Tao dan Jongin kompak bergeser beberapa langkah sambil memperhatikan tatapan siswa lainnya. Hasilnya? Mereka tetap menatap Sehun.

Itu artinya, tersebar rumor bahwa Luhan menyukainya. Bukan Tao atau Jongin.

Luhan. Kakak kelas terunyu yang dia incar, suka padanya.

Dia juga suka pada Luhan.

Mereka bisa berpacaran.

YEHET.

Khayalan gila Sehun bila berpacaran dengan Luhan harus terpotong saat seorang siswa tiba-tiba menggertak, "Hey, kau!"

"Aku?"

"Bukan kau, Daehyun. Anak yang di depan itu."

"Oh."

Sehun hampir ngakak melihat ekspresi siswa itu, ceming alias malu.

"Kenapa senyam-senyum?" kata siswa penggertak tadi, sambil memasang tampang garang. Sehun langsung bungkam. Tao dengan heroiknya memasang tampang gue-bisa-wushu-mati-lu, tapi kembali merinding takut saat siswa garang itu malah menatapnya. Demi apapun, dia menyeramkan. Apa-apaan wajah sangar itu? Baru kelas satu sudah belagu, ingin rasanya Sehun menendang anak itu ke luar kelas—sebelum dia sendiri yang ditendang ke luar kota.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Bagus, Sehun. Kau berhasil mendaftarkan namamu ke pemakaman setempat. Jongin sukses menjedukkan kepala ke papan tulis.

"Oh, berani? Kau tidak tahu siapa aku, huh?"

"Memang tidak, memangnya siapa kau? Anggota _boyband_? Sori, kau tidak terkenal."

RIP. Oh Sehun. Diinjek siswa garang ber-_name tag _Bang Yongguk.

Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Sehun tiba-tiba jadi pemberani—dan nekat—seperti ini? Padahal waktu SMP, tiap ada siswa yang ngajak ribut, dia selalu diam sambil mengangguk-angguk saja. Mana berani dia sampai balas menyindir, apalagi memelototi lawan—seperti yang sedang dilakukannya sekarang?

_Well, Luhan happened_.

Jadi begini... Dengar-dengar, sih, Luhan itu _manly_.

Oke, silakan muntah sekarang.

Lanjut. Nah, tentu saja Sehun tidak mau kalah! Tidak lucu jika saat mereka berpacaran kelak, Luhan yang jelas-jelas lebih cantik, lebih pendek, lebih unyu, yang bakalan lebih maco dari dia? _N to the O_.

Intinya, Sehun bertekad jadi kece!

...mimpi kali, ya? Yah, semuanya berawal dari mimpi.

Sehun terbengong-bengong, tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri di _Luhan Land_. Dia sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Yongguk hampir saja membalik meja. Atau mencekik Sehun detik itu juga.

Sehun juga tidak sadar bahwa beberapa siswa di sana ikut meringis saat Yongguk tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursinya. Atau Tao yang bergumam "Aduh, aduh, Sehun, awas!". Atau Jongin yang diam di pojokan. Dengan _awkward_.

Ow, ow, ow, bahkan Sehun sudah terluka hanya dengan ditatap sebegitu tajamnya.

"Kau mau tahu siapa aku, hah?"

Sehun berharap dirinya mati saat itu juga.

"Oke. Aku Bang Yongguk. Ketua Divisi X-3 dari _Deerest_."

Apa itu? "_Deerest_...?"

Tiba-tiba, salah satu siswa bertampang imut di sana ikut berbicara, "Kau tidak tahu? Huh, padahal kau sudah digosipkan dekat dengan Luhan-sunbae!"

"Sudahlah, Zelo. Mana mungkin dia tahu, dia pasti kuper."

"Ahaha, kau benar!"

Sehun mengernyit kesal. Ada apa sebenarnya? Dia, yang sekarang masih berdiri kaku di depan kelas, bingung sekali dengan situasinya sekarang. Oke, anggaplah jika Sehun benar-benar dirumorkan dekat dengan Luhan, lalu memangnya kenapa?

Tiba-tiba sepotong ingatan nyangkut di otak Sehun.

Luhan memiliki FC yang beranggotakan hampir 200 orang.

_You don't say...?_

"Kau tidak tahu? _Deerest _adalah nama _fanclub _untuk Xiao Lu-sunbae," kata Yongguk, dengan cukup santai.

Sehun serasa ditimpa gunung.

Inikah salah satu orang yang harus dia kalahkan untuk mendapat hati Luhan?

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi nyaring, dan Sehun berterima kasih pada dewa manapun yang berpihak padanya. Sambil menunduk dalam, dia berjalan cepat menuju tempatnya yang paling pojok, dengan cara diseret Tao dan Jongin.

Tatapan membunuh itu terus menghujaninya, bahkan ketika sampai di tempat duduk. Dia harus berpisah dengan Tao dan Jongin yang duduk di belakang. Kenapa dia harus duduk di tengah, coba? Tengah-tengah, pas! Sehun merasa dirinya adalah pusat perhatian seluruh mata di kelas itu.

Salah seorang siswa yang duduk di samping Sehun, Eunkwang, menatap Sehun prihatin. "Sst."

"...ada apa?"

"Sebelumnya, namaku Eunkwang. Orang yang menggertakmu tadi namanya Yongguk," kata Eunkwang ramah, Sehun merasa nyaman dibuatnya. "Kau tidak ikut _ToD _kemarin, ya? Kemarin dijelaskan, ada beberapa geng di sekolah ini. Salah satunya adalah BAP, dan sialnya Yongguk adalah ketua geng itu.

"Sialnya lagi, dia juga ketua divisi _Deerest_, hampir semua anggota BAP adalah fans Luhan-sunbae. Sialnya lagi, tersebar rumor bahwa kau dekat dengan idola mereka. Intinya, kau sial."

Sehun langsung membanting tasnya.

Eunkwang terkekeh, "Ahaha, maaf. Aku hanya bercanda. Tenang saja, aku bukan anggota FC itu, kok. Salam kenal, ya."

Sehun mengangguk kecil, tapi wajahnya cemberut parah.

BAP, ya?

Sehun butuh penjelasan, dan dia tahu siapa orang-orang yang paling tepat untuk dimintai keterangan.

EXO.

**.**

**.**

Saat istirahat, trio JongHunTao pergi ke kelas Kris, ketua EXO. Di sana mereka bertemu Kris sendiri, dan Suho—member yang baru mereka temui, Jongin sempat kaget mengingat pembicaraan nyeleneh Luhan padanya malam itu ("_Suho itu pacar Kyungsoo... Dua tahun lagi._"), dan Chanyeol. Mereka berani pergi ke kelas senior karena Kris sendiri yang bilang akan membantu mereka jika terjadi apa-apa, tumben baik sekali naga itu.

Yah, tentu saja _aegyo bbuing-bbuing _Tao berperan banyak hingga Kris mau menawari mereka bertiga untuk bergabung dengan EXO.

Tao mengiyakan dengan segera, mata Jongin langsung berkelap-kelip karena tahu dia akan se-geng dengan Kyungsoo. Sehun langsung bersimpuh di depan Kris sambil menceritakan masalahnya tadi pagi.

Suho hanya menatap tiga member baru itu dengan prihatin. Tentu, dia sudah tahu masalah Sehun. Gampang saja mengambil kesimpulan karena sedari tadi pagi, Luhan tidak berheti mengoceh tentang kejadian kemarin malam dan yang kemarin lagi (Sehun bermesraan dengan pintu kamar Luhan, betapa tampannya Sehun tanpa perban, kepeleset masal, Jongin dan Kyungsoo terkunci? Ya, yang itu.)

Dia juga sudah menebak, Sehun pasti akan bergabung dengan EXO karena—ehem—keculunannya. Tapi Tao dan Jongin? Jujur, Tao itu manis, dia punya kharisma yang bisa membuatnya diterima di geng Super Junior (geng "Raja") atau SHINee (geng "Pangeran"). Nah, EXO? Geng rakyat jelata, cuy. Tanpa Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang manis-imut, EXO hanya menjadi geng terbelakang yang jadi penghuni janitor.

Apalagi Jongin. Suho sudah mendengar nama itu berkali-kali dari Kyungsoo—"_Begitulah, Hyung! Kami terkunci di kamar Lu-ge, lalu dia tidak berhenti menatap celana Pororoku!_"—dan menurut cerita, Jongin itu tampan. Dia sempat kaget saat Jongin ikut bersimpuh bersama Sehun sambil berteriak "Kamsahamnida, Duizhang!". Bertambah lagi anak ganteng di EXO.

Iya, Suho sendiri sadar, kok. Dia sama culunnya dengan Kris dan Chanyeol. Wajahnya, yang meskipun mirip Siwon, hampir setara kadar ke-_derp-_annya dengan Chanyeol. Jangan sampai kau melihat rambut klimis dan jidat lapangannya, atau matamu bisa buta karena "pencerahan" yang berlebihan.

"Aku harus bagaimana, Duizhang?" tanya Sehun, _desperate_.

"Gimana, ya... Oy, kalian punya ide?" Kris menatap Chanyeol dan Suho, tapi keduanya menggeleng pelan. Sehun menghembuskan napas pasrah.

"Kita harus cari kesempatan, bagaimanya caranya sampai Luhan tergila-gila pada Sehun?"

Semua orang hening mendengar perkataan Suho.

Pfft. Luhan tergila-gila pada si mumi? _Please, _Luhan, yang bahkan bisa menggaet artis, tergila-gila pada Sehun?

"Jangan bercanda."

Sehun merasa tertohok dengan perkataan orang misterius itu. Dia berbalik, dan mendapati Chen sedang berdiri dengan cupunya sambil membawa bekal dan tempat minum. Tidak terima, Sehun menggembungkan pipi sambil membalikkan badan acuh.

"Oy, oy, maknae! Aku hyung-mu!"

"Lah, kau sudah tahu dia anggota EXO?" tanya Suho.

"Yep, duizhang memberitahuku tadi pagi."

"Oh, dan kau tidak memberitahuku?"

Muncul lagi suara asing dari belakang Chen. Siapapun orangnya, yang jelas dia bisa membuat Jongin sumringah tapi salting, bersamaan.

Ya iyalah, Kyungsoo.

"Ehehe, maafkan aku, Kyung!"

Kejadian selanjutnya sukses membuat Jongin menganga.

Chen memeluk Kyungsoo sambil berputar-putar, sebelum duduk dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Kyungsoo.

Jongin tersedak udara.

Suho menatap Jongin dengan tatapan aku-tahu-kau-cemburu. Kris memperhatikan mereka semua dengan teliti. Sehun masih bersimpuh sambil cemberut. Tao dengan polosnya mengunyah biskuit yang dia comot dari bekal Kris.

"Wae?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan bingungnya.

Semua yang ada di sana langsung mencakar lantai.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" kata Chen. "Pasti berhubungan dengan HunHan, bukan?"

Sehun langsung kembali bersemangat, "HunHan?"

"Ya! Manis, kan? Tahu tidak, aku punya ide. Aku dan Baekhyun, tepatnya."

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius. Meskipun mereka masih bingung, kenapa Chen bisa punya rencana agar HunHan menjadi _real_? Ya sudahlah, anggaplah seharian ini Baekhyun dan Chen menginterogasi Luhan dan membuntuti Sehun. Mereka jadi tahu bahwa Sehun _falls-head-over-heels _pada Luhan. Mereka juga akhirnya mendapat pengakuan jujur bahwa Luhan merasa tertarik dengan kepribadian unik Sehun—dan wajahnya yang ternyata tampan.

Iya, Luhan menyukai Sehun.

Tapi Chen tidak akan memberitahu hal itu pada kawan EXO lain, tentu, apalagi Sehun. _Where's the fun in that_? Lagipula, duo BaekChen sudah bertekad untuk merahasiakan hal itu pada Luhan.

"Begini," mulai Chen. "Jujur saja, menurut kalian, Sehun itu culun atau tidak?"

Semuanya mengangguk, termasuk Sehun sendiri. Mereka mendengarkan dengan serius.

Chen tersenyum, menyeringai tepatnya, "Nah! Jika kita bisa membuat Lu-ge tergila-gila pada si maknae, barulah Sehun bisa menembaknya, kan?"

Semuanya mengangguk lagi.

"Nah! Dan bagaimana caranya agar kita bisa membuat hal itu menjadi kenyataan?"

Semuanya mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Kita _make-over _tampang mumi Sehun menjadi setampan Kyuhyun-sunbae, atau Yunho-sunbae, atau siapalah itu, yang penting kita buat dia jadi tampan!"

"Bagaimana caranya?" Sehun menggaruk tengkuk, dia tidak yakin ada yang bisa merubah anak seculun dia menjadi setampan pangeran-pangeran sekolah itu.

"Hey, apa kau sudah lupa jika kita memiliki seorang diva _eyeliner _bernama Byun Baekhyun?" Chen menyeringai saat teman-temannya itu memasang ekspresi "Oh!"

"Benar juga. Kita juga punya si _fashionista_ Tao," sambung Kris. "Mungkin membuat Sehun menjadi kece bukanlah mustahil."

Semuanya berpikir dengan serius.

"Intinya, saat hari Sabtu nanti, kita belanja. Minggu, kita _make-over_. Senin, Luhan akan terpesona padamu. Sabtu depan, ajak dia kencan." Chen berkata dengan sama seriusnya.

Sehun menelan ludah.

"Ajak kencan? Siapa?"

Monyet. Suara itu...

...Luhan.

Wajah Sehun memucat seketika.

"...apa saja yang kau dengar, ge?" tanya Chen lambat-lambat.

"Uhm," Luhan berpikir sebentar. "Aku mendengar 'Sabtu depan, ajak dia kencan.' Siapa? Siapa? Ada yang menyukai seseorang?"

"Err..." Kris berusaha mencari alasan, dia tidak mau rencana mereka ketahuan. Jarang sekali dia punya hal menyenangkan untuk dilakukan, dan baru kali ini dia masuk kelompok _cupid _yang menjodohkan orang. Sayang sekali jika harus gagal karena terdengar rusa bandel macam Luhan!

"Chanyeol!"

Semuanya menatap Kyungsoo.

"Ehem, Chanyeol ingin mengajak Baekhyun kencan!"

Chanyeol masuk UKS siang itu karena tidak bisa berhenti batuk-batuk setelah tersedak susu pisang.

**.**

**.**

Jongin menendang batu di hadapannya. Bosan...

Sudah hampir setengah jam dia menunggu Luhan. Sesi bimbelnya dengan Luhan harus diundur karena tutornya itu ada latihan futsal. Jongin, sebagai dongsaeng yang baik, menunggu Luhan di depan asrama. Kenapa tidak masuk? Dia hanya ingin memandangi pohon-pohon di depan asramanya. Kalau dilihat-lihat, meskipun angker, asramanya ini bagus sekali.

"Jongin?"

Tidak, tidak. Bukankah itu suara Kyungsoo?

Kyungsoo, benar, memasuki gerbang asrama. Dengan canggung, dia melambai sambil berlari kecil—

—dan tersandung gundukan tanah.

Dia tersungkur dengan sukses.

Jongin kaget, kakinya bergerak untuk menolong Kyungsoo. Dia berlari cepat—

—dan tersandung kakinya sendiri.

Dia tersungkur dengan dahsyat.

Siswa-siswa di sekitar asrama hanya memandang aneh dua siswa yang sedang tengkurap tak bergerak di halaman.

30 detik berlalu, dan mereka berdua masih terlalu malu untuk bergerak.

"Astaga, Kyung!" Suara melengking tiba-tiba terdengar. Jongin mengintip dari balik poni hitamnya, itu Baekhyun!

"Kau tiba-tiba berlari dan—omona, kau! Kau, Jongin? Kau pura-pura terjatuh juga untuk memandangi Kyungsoo dari dekat, mengakulah!"

Dua manusia konyol itu masih tengkurap tak bergerak.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. Dengan susah payah—badannya tidak seberapa, oke?—dia memapah Kyungsoo ke dalam asrama. Kyungsoo? Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya di pundak Baekhyun.

Jongin? Menatap kepergian pujaan hatinya di tengah daun yang berguguran. Tambahkan hujan lebat, dan jadilah drama berseri dengan _rating_ minus.

Butuh semenit penuh sebelum Jongin menyadari apa yang barusan terjadi. Dia baru saja mempermalukan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo. Dia tidak berani bertindak keren di depan pujaan hatinya.

Dia baru saja menghancurkan kesempatannya. Kesempatannya membuat Kyungsoo terpesona padanya.

Mengikuti tekad yang tiba-tiba muncul, Jongin bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke dalam asrama. Masa bodoh dengan tatapan belasan orang di halaman yang menyaksikan langsung tersungkurnya dia dan Kyungsoo, yang penting dia harus menyusul BaekSoo yang entah sudah di mana sekarang.

Tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyusul mereka berdua, mengingat mereka berjalan perlahan karena Kyungsoo bersandar di pundak Baekhyun. Bahkan dari jauh, Jongin dapat melihat semburat merah di pipi Kyungsoo. Jongin jadi merasa bersalah, mungkin Kyungsoo malu karena sudah terjatuh tepat di hadapannya. Jongin paham, dia juga malu karena bisa-bisanya tersandung kaki sendiri—orang bodoh macam apa yang terjerembab dengan tidak elitnya seperti dia tadi?

"Kyungsoo-hyung! Baekhyun-sunbae!"

Keduanya menoleh. Kyungsoo bergumam kecil dan malah bersembunyi di balik Baekhyun, Jongin harus menahan segala hasrat untuk menjerit karena, _damn,_ Kyungsoo manis sekali.

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun ketus. "Kau mau mempermalukan Kyungie lagi?"

"Tidak!" Jongin menjawab cepat. "Aku, uh..."

"Apa?"

"Um, bolehkah Sunbae meninggalkan kami berdua dulu?"

"Tidak, tidak!" jawab Baekhyun, wajahnya masih sesuram asrama angkernya. Baru saja dia ingin kembali berjalan, Kyungsoo dengan _squishy-_nya diam di tempat dengan ekspresi O.O

"Ehm, Baek-hyung," katanya. "Hyung duluan saja... Mungkin Jongin ingin menyampaikan hal penting?"

Butuh 2 menit penuh untuk berpikir dan 1 menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk meyakinkan Baekhyun sebelum siswa pecinta _eyeliner _itu mengangguk pasrah. Jongin hampir meloncat girang saat Baekhyun pergi ke kamarnya, tapi gagal saat dia kembali dihadiahi _death glare _dari si ByunBaek.

Saat yakin Baekhyun sudah pergi, Jongin berkata, "Hyung."

"Ne?" Kyungsoo menunduk malu, masih teringat kebodohannya.

"Maaf, aku pasti sudah membuatmu malu," Jongin mencoba berkata dengan lancar, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan unyu dari mata Kyungsoo. "Jujur, aku juga malu. Makanya, Hyung tidak usah menghindariku begitu... Jika ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik, kita lupakan saja kejadian tadi, oke?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Oke. Kim Jongin, _now or never_. Sambil mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Jongin berkata, "Sebagai permintaan maaf, bagaimana jika Hyung kutraktir es krim?"

10 detik setelah itu adalah saat-saat paling mendebarkan bagi Jongin.

Tapi semuanya terbayar setelah Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat dengan mata berbinar-binar. Oh Tuhan, bunuh dia sekarang, dia tidak sanggup menghadapi makhluk _squishy _ini sendirian.

"Baguslah! Ayo ke kedai es krim di belakang sekolah. Kebetulan Luhan-sunbae masih latihan futsal, mungkin kami baru akan belajar nanti malam."

Kejadian selanjutnya sukses membuat mereka berdua menunduk malu.

Jongin tanpa sadar mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud mengajak untuk segera berjalan. Kyungsoo dengan bersemangat tersenyum senang, dan tanpa sadar juga meraih uluran tangan itu dan menggenggamnya.

Singkatnya, mereka berpegangan tangan—dan tidak ada yang melepaskan diri selama perjalanan mereka ke kedai.

Meskipun suasana di sekitar mereka berubah _awkward_, dan tidak ada yang berinisiatif membuka pembicaraan, mereka tetap senyam-senyum karena, aih, berpegangan tangan seperti ini menyenangkan. Jongin merasa seperti membawa anak hilang yang enggan melepas tangannya, tapi ini jauh lebih menyenangkan dari itu. Genggaman mereka memang agak longgar, tapi yang terpenting dia masih berjalan tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

Setelah sampai di kedai es krim, mereka langsung mencari tempat duduk. Ada sebuah kursi panjang di dekat pintu masuk.

"Hyung duduk di sini saja," tawar Jongin. "Biar aku yang memesan."

"Benarkah? Aku saja, Jongin. Kau sudah mentraktirku, tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Tidak apa-apa," Jongin tersenyum kecil, agak ragu-ragu memang, tapi sukses membuat sekelompok siswi di sebelah mereka menjerit tertahan. "Anggaplah sekarang aku adalah peri baik yang akan membuat Hyung senang, oke? Hyung ingin rasa apa?"

Kyungsoo tertawa, tapi akhirnya dia mengiyakan tawaran Jongin. "Hm... Terserah kau saja, beli saja yang menurutmu enak."

Jongin pergi ke konter. Kyungsoo menunggu sambil melihat-lihat sekelilingnya. Ada sekelompok siswi yang sedang bergosip, tiga siswa yang rusuh di depan ponsel, dan dua siswa—

—yang ternyata adalah Kris dan Tao.

Naluri mata-mata yang ditularkan Baekhyun tiba-tiba muncul. Jika Baekhyun dan Chen memata-matai HunHan, mungkin Kyungsoo—dan Jongin, sepertinya—akan menjadi agen rahasia pengintai KrisTao.

"...begitulah, ge! Kami sangat ketakutan!"

"Oh, ya? Kenapa kau baru bilang padaku? Aku bisa saja meminta satpam untuk melihat-lihat, takutnya itu adalah pencuri. Lain kali berhati-hatilah, Tao."

"Uh-huh! Aku pasti akan memberitahumu, ge! Nah, sekarang, buka mulut! Aaa..."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan mata saat Tao menyodorkan sesendok es krim vanila pada si duizhang EXO. Yang membuatnya lebih kaget lagi, Kris malah tertawa dan membuka mulutnya.

Kyungsoo bersumpah mendengar jeritan tertahan dari beberapa siswi di kedai itu, pemandangan barusan memang manis sekali.

Tapi... Kenapa mereka berdua bisa sedekat itu, ya?

Belum selesai Kyungsoo berpikir, Jongin sudah duduk di sampingnya sambil membawa dua es krim _sundae_. Jongin, menyadari hyung-nya sedang memperhatikan sesuatu, mengikuti arah tatapan Kyungsoo.

"Eh? Itu Tao dan duizhang, kan?"

"Sst!"

Mereka menghabiskan es krim mereka sambil melihat Tao yang sibuk menyuapi—atau memaksa?—Kris untuk makan es krim.

"Jongin-ah."

"Ne, hyung?"

"Buka mulutmu."

"?"

Jongin bersumpah, es krim itu terasa berjuta kali lebih enak jika disuapi Kyungsoo.

**.**

**.**

"Nah, peluang itu mudah, 'kan?"

Jongin mengangguk pelan, akhirnya dia paham benar bab yang satu itu. _All thanks to Luhan_.

"Oke, sampai di sini dulu pelajarannya. Wow, kau sebenarnya cukup pintar, Jongin."

"Berkatmu juga, Sunbae."

"Hyung, panggil saja aku Hyung."

Sehun memperhatikan kedua temannya itu dari ujung mata. Lucu juga saat melihat Luhan mula mencak-mencak karena Jongin agak _lola _saat diberi soal yang sulit. Ternyata Luhan memang bukan sepenuhnya _angel_.

Kali ini sesi pelajaran tambahan Jongin dilakukan di kamar trio maknae. Luhan ingin mampir, katanya. Tentu saja Jongin mengiyakan, apalagi Sehun yang langsung cengar-cengir saat Luhan memasuki kamar mereka. Tao, sih tetap dengan polosnya ber-s_elca_.

Tiba-tiba suara ketukan pintu berbunyi. Sehun suka rela membukakan pintu.

Di balik pintu itu ada Kyungsoo dan seorang siswa asing berpipi tembam.

"Uhm..."

"Luhanie!"

Luhan langsung berbinar-binar saat mengenali suara orang yang memanggilnya barusan. "BAOZI!"

Layaknya telenovela, Luhan berlari menyongsong siswa berpipi _chubby _di muka pintu. Si "baozi" dengan senang hati membuka tangan, tahu bahwa Luhan pasti akan menubruknya.

Mereka berpelukan sambil tertawa-tawa. Tepat di depan Sehun.

Jongin, Kyungsoo, dan Tao dapat mendengar suara hati Sehun yang pecah berkeping-keping.

"Uhm, dia siapa, ge...?" tanya Tao gugup, dia agak heran karena baru kali ini dia bertemu siswa itu.

"Oh, ne! Perkenalkan, namaku Xiumin, teman sekamar Luhan," kata siswa tadi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Kalian?"

"Aku Tao! Salam kenal, ge!"

"Aku Jongin."

"Sehun."

Keadaan hening seketika saat Sehun buka suara.

Perkataannya barusan terkesan dingin sekali. Ditambah lagi raut wajahnya yang berubah masam, Xiumin mengernyitka dahi bingung. Apa yang sudah diperbuatnya sampai-sampai anak itu kelihatan marah?

"Nah, kalian sudah berkenalan, kan?" kata Luhan. "Sekarang kalian sudah mengenal _my beloved baozi_!"

_My beloved baozi_.

Baozi-ku tersayang.

Tersayang.

Jongin mengaduh kecil saat melihat ekspresi Sehun. Tao bahkan sudah hampir bangkit untuk memeluk makhluk malang itu.

Kyungsoo hanya berdiri di depan pintu dengan wajah O.O

"Kyungsoo-hyung?" panggil Jongin, baru menyadari bahwa Xiumin datang bersama Kyungsoo. "Ayo masuk, hyung."

Kyungsoo mengangguk, dia memasuki kamar itu dan duduk di pinggir kasur, di sebelah Jongin. "Ada perlu apa, hyung?"

"Begini... Aduh," Kyungsoo terlihat malu mengatakannya. "Aku lupa bilang... Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahumu tadi sore sebelum—uh, terjatuh."

"Ada apa?"

"Begini... Di pelajaran seni, kelasku ditugaskan untuk menari di pelajaran selanjutnya," jelas Kyungsoo. "Aku tidak bisa menari, dan aku tidak enak jika harus meminta tolong pada Luhan-ge karena dia sudah menjadi tutormu."

Jangan-jangan...?

"Kau mau tidak mengajariku—"

"TENTU SAJA!"

**.**

**.**

**TbC**

**A/N:**

Haihai, Soo di sini! :D

Maaf ya, saya lagi sibuk di RL. Dikit lagi saya UN, makanya harus belajar keras... Saya harap temen-temen bisa ngerti, mungkin saya bakalan agak lama update. Maaf ne? Tapi saya bakalan berusaha tetep ngetik dikit-dikit kalau ada waktu luang... Saya akan berusaha! (O.O)9

GUYS. Makasih banyak, sungguh. Bukan hanya di fic ini, tapi fic saya yang lain. Makasih banget buat semua apresiasinya. You have no idea how happy I am. Ugh. Saya sampe mau nangis tiap ngeliat review temen-temen semua. Bahagia banget QAQ

Nah, konfliknya mulai muncul! Buat HunHan, udah ketahuan tuh salah satu "lawan" Sehun. BAP! XD Maaf ya, sudah menistakan Yongguk XD BTW, nama FC Luhan, Deerest, cara bacanya sama kayak Dearest aka yang tersayang, okeh?

Buat KaiSoo, mereka udah satu step lebih maju. Saya sengaja gak buat konflik aneh-aneh buat pair ini. Palingan ada satu atau dua yang bakalan ketahuan di chap depan.

Thanks so so SO much for:

**savEarth, LayChen Love Love 2 (**udah lumayan kelihatan tuh konfliknyaa, baca terus ya :D**), hibiki kurenai (**lemme heal that for you XD Thankies!**), ttalgibit, opikyung 0113, SNurhanifah, seunluan (**aduduh aku dipanggil kakak /blush. Bisa jadi aku lebih muda dari kamu loh beb /?**), HunHan's Real (**Ohoho, saya lebih tua setahun ehehe :D Syukur kalo kamu suka! Suho udah muncul tuh, tinggal Lay-eomma :3 Makasih!**), Jenny, Penghulu kaisoo (**aaa mereka emang ngegemesin X3 Makasih temaan, baca lagi ne? :D**), kyungie, lisnana1, wonkyuhae (**chap depan! Kita lihat make-over Sehun, okeh?**), (**aku juga mau liat, chingu XD Makasih! Ogah, gak mau tanggung jawab ;p**), Tania3424, alysasparkyuelfshawol, Deer Panda, oxweareonexo, JungSooAeELF, rnsoul, derpyeol**

**And YOU!**

Makasih teman! Gimana? Chap ini lumayan gak? Tolong kasih saran dan komentarnya di review, ne? Saya benar-benar menghargai tiap review yang chingu kasih, meskipun itu hanya review singkat, saya bisa cengar-cengir seharian XD

So, review? :3

**Bogor. 02032014. Squishysoo.**


End file.
